


Entangled

by neorukix



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tangled AU, Tangled Alternative Universe, Uknighted Dream, also forgive my lack of skills for writing m(_ _)m, basically a 'What if Cassandra is with "New dream" since the beginning?' scenario, tried to keep canon facts from the series and the 'Lost Lagoon' novel, tried to say OT3 rights :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorukix/pseuds/neorukix
Summary: Cassandra wants to prove her father that she is capable of being part of the Royal Guard and the chance presents when the wanted thieves, Flynn Rider and the Stabbington brothers steal the lost princess' crown. What happens when she is hit with a frying pan while chasing Rider into a tower in the middle of the forest?Update: Includes a few doodles of scenes that I promise to re-do in a better quality!
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. The chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew a cover for this fic, hope you like it uwu  
> https://twitter.com/hellzfakinaway/status/1262314641826418688

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I have no idea how to begin a story so, it might feel a little bit rushed and literally the shortest chapter of the whole thing, I think :3  
> I promise the plot is kinda decent, is just that I lack writing skills but also I don’t plan on making this a comic so, this will have to do~

The birthday of the lost princess of Corona, Rapunzel is tomorrow and everyone at the castle is busier than ever. This will mark the 18th year since she was kidnapped in the middle of the night, even when it’s been so long no one has completely lose hope of her ever returning home; this includes her parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna whose hearts are so broken as any parent would when loosing their most loved and treasured child; they refuse to stop celebrating her birthday, stop doing it would mean accepting the fact that she will never come home.

The maids were busy preparing banquets and cleaning every inch of the castle just as how the guards were careful to protect and patrol every spot and garden, although there were some who wondered if all of this was even worth it.

“We won’t give up yet Cassandra.” Said the Captain of the royal guard who was getting ready for his usual morning patrol.  
“I know dad, but is not like she will be here to see all the things her parents ****and us**** are doing for her, I just don’t see the meaning of this anymore... it’s like this kingdom wants to celebrate something everyday to fill the empty spots in their hearts. _”_ Cassandra managed to sneak and talk to her father before old lady Crowley noticed she was gone during her laundry duty.

“For now, we should focus on our duties of the day and--”  
“I would if you just let me take on guard duty, I know I’m ready! And today is one of those busiest days, bet you need more people to cover.” Cassandra interrupted her father who was about to get out of the strategy room.  
“We’ve talked about this Cassandra... I just don’t know that you are ready...”  
“Dad, I’ve been training with the guards since I was six; I know castle procedures and protocols better than anyone.” She was trying to keep calm but she’s been waiting for too long. “If there is some other reason why you feel I’m not ready besides ****me being your daughter**** , I’m all ears.”

The Captain hesitated before speaking and walked to the door to later make eye contact with the girl he was proud of call daughter.  
“I know Cassandra, but right now we all have our parts to play and yours is not in the guard yet, please understand...”  
“What should I do to prove you that I’m ready?!” She lose her temper and snapped at him. “I just want you to give me ****a chance****... just one chance...” Her voice dropped when she finished.

He let out the air he didn’t realize was holding and tried to be as gentle as possible.  
“This is not the time yet, you just need to be patient.”  
“You always say that...” She decided she will have to give up for today and was about to join her father in the door when she felt a hand in her shoulder.  
“I’m proud of you Cassandra, never forget that.”

She wanted to believe it, but as long as her father wouldn’t show it by letting her have her first guard duty, she will keep having her doubts but for now, she let in the touch which didn’t lasted long when they heard the emergency alarm and a guard irrupting into the room.

“Captain, the princess’ crown has been stolen!!”  
“What?! That’s impossible, we had perfectly guarded the room!” The Captain snapped. “Who dared to intrude into the castle?”  
The guard was nervous as he showed the captain two wanting posters. “Flynn Rider and the Stabbington brothers were spotted in the main bridge.”  
“Deploy a group of guards! We will definitely catch them and retrieve the crown, we have no time to waste. Let’s go!!”

Before Cassandra could even say something, her father and the guard were gone. She will soon have to return to her laundry duty before the other maids begin to gossip about her sneaking to lady Crowley and have to do double shift as punishment later but she dismissed the thought for a bigger fish.

“That’s it! If I can catch these idiots and retrieve the crown, I’ll prove my dad that I’m more than capable to fit into the guard.”

As fast as she said that out loud alone in the room, she quietly sneaked to her own room taking care that nobody was aware of her presence. This was the perfect chance and there is no way she will let it slip. Things like this happen only once in life.

While sorting her weapons and clothes for the trip, Cassandra was mentally preparing the nearest route to exit the island without being seen by the guards. She has been drawing maps of the kingdom ever since she remembers and has discovered all sorts of secret tunnels under the castle although, if she was gonna catch up she was gonna to need a horse.

“Dad probably took Max to the pursuit, maybe Fidella will still be there... it might be a little risky to take out a horse out of duty thought... I’ll rely on my legs I guess.”

She just couldn’t risk being caught taking Fidella, Cassandra will just have to run as much as she could. Her satchel was ready with a couple of ropes, a small knife and an extra bag for the crown; her handmaiden clothes were discarded for a more comfortable clothes she uses when training and of course, her trusty blade with a couple of knifes hidden in her belt and left boot.

About to close her closet, she opted to also wear a hooded cloak that will keep most of her face hidden in case of someone spotting her, mostly her father once she could catch up on their pace.

Everything set, Cassandra headed for the one secret passage that would lead her near the docks. With so many people out in the day before the princess’ birthday, it won’t be hard to get out of the island.


	2. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if this still feels “rushed”. I might have been a little bit too excited to get into the next parts of the movie :3c  
> Also, friendly reminder that “English” is not my mother language but I wanted to challenge myself into doing this so, please forgive my lack of skills for writing m(_ _)m

Following the track of the horses hoofs and the arrows launched by the crossbows wasn’t hard, the pursuit was pretty obvious through all the forest but Cassandra was beginning to run out of air, walking would have been nice if she didn’t had to get to the thieves before her father.

Cassandra stopped and hid under some bushes when she saw the guards arresting the Stabbingtons. “ _Guess that Rider is not fond of sharing the loot.”_ She thought when the guy and the crown were no where to be found and as frustrating that was losing the brothers, Flynn Rider was a bigger fish than them and was still on the run.

_“Probably dad went after him, I’ll have to hurry.”_ Left with her thoughts, she quietly moved away from the bush and kept running through the forest following the trails until she saw her father knocked out in the ground.

Worried for him, she checked his pulse to be sure, he was just unconscious. “ _Thank god!”_ She thought, there was no way a simple thief could take out her father, he was tough.

Cassandra immediately followed the new track of horse hoofs and boots in front of her father’s body before he wakes up, she still couldn’t risk getting caught not only in the forest following a thief but also ditching her handmaiden duties “ _But once I get this guy and the crown, everything will be different.”_ She kept saying those words in her mind to not get discouraged, she already came this far.

Cassandra arrived to a cliff were the track ended, what seemed to be a tree trunk was broken, she took a look at it. “ _Yup, pretty high. If they felt here it might be a miracle they are unharmed_.” She thought to herself and knew Max was the one tracking Rider by now, she knows how seriously he takes his job. “ _Even better than most of the guards if you ask me.”_

She didn’t had time to check if there was a way to go around the cliff, with her feathered friend Owl the owl, she confirmed how deep it was the fall and decided that a rope would to the trick. “Thanks for coming buddy.” It was nice to have someone to trust and Owl will keep track if someone follows her, the perfect combination for this secret mission.

She hit the ground safe, but the track was no more except for the remains of the broken trunk. “Ugh, great... not even a single footprint to follow.” But she saw a few arrows laying on the ground, probably Max lose those while falling. Cassandra opted to trust on Owl to give her some view but before even calling for him, she listened steps in the grass.

“ _Is my dad already here?!”_ She panicked in her mind and hid behind a big rock near the wall of leaves, how did she not noticed she was being followed? Her surprise was when she saw a woman of average height wearing a cloak and with a basket full of food, walk through that ‘not longer’ wall, luckily the woman didn’t noticed her. “ _Wasn’t dad... good.”_ She thought to herself.

After the woman was away, she decided to check that secret passage. “ _Any thief would find this perfect so if there are any chances, I’ve only got this.”_ With Owl in the sky, she could confirm that there was something on the other side and went for it.

Cassandra was breathless for what awaited her at the end of the passage, beside a waterfall and a river, just at the top of a hill surrounded by grass and wild flowers there was a tall tower with it’s base covered with undergrowth. _“A perfect hide out for a thief... or thieves.”_ She thought recalling the woman who came out.

She wasted no time to get near it, surrounding and inspecting it. “ _No entrance except for that big one at the top_.” With the arrows Cassandra found, she climbed the tower with the most upper care to not make noise; for it to have only one entrance was a double-edged blade. “ _I could get ambushed, I could block Rider’s only exit or this is just some some random tower and I’ll need to keep looking._ She must be ready for any scenario.”

The entrance was closed, someone was indeed there as she listened furniture moving but couldn’t see a thing nor confirm how many there were. With no room to move, she opted for a knife in hand, kicked the wooden door-like windows and embraced herself for an imminent upfront attack but instead...

_“He’s... right there...”_

Flynn Rider was unconscious and tied up in a chair but before she could even process anything, the sound of something hitting her head was all she could record as everything became blurry and black.

_“Was that... hair?”_ Is the last thing she could think before losing consciousness.

The next thing Cassandra knew, is that she was tied back to back to a woken up Flynn Rider in a wooden chair with golden locks of a very ****very**** long hair and a what seemed to be a frog’s tongue in her left ear.

“What is this?!” Cassandra snapped trying to wipe her ear with her shoulder.  
“Is this... hair?” Rider asked confused realizing that his movements were restricted.  
“Struggling... struggling is pointless!” A tender, shaky but confident feminine voice came from the shadows of the top of the tower.

Cassandra and Rider were beginning to be self conscious of the situation, they both were tied and with no means of getting untied by their own. _“If things were bad, now are worse. Just what I needed, trapped with Rider.”_ She thought while expressing disgust in her face.

“I know why you are here and... I’m not, afraid of you two!” The figure said as she landed on her bare feet.

Rider kept this confused face, he was not just tied to someone he never met but also someone was trying to threat them with not so much effectiveness.  
The figure from the shadows walked into the light revealing herself, a green-eyed young girl in a light purple dress with blond long hair, holding a frying pan.

Both, Flynn Rider and Cassandra were breathless not being able to process a thing about her.

“Who ****are you**** , and ** **how**** did you ****find me****?”


	3. The deal

Cassandra stared at the girl in front of them not being able to blink. _“I feel like... I’ve seen that face before...”_ She thought trying to process and dig into her mind but no luck, instead she and Rider were affronted by the question once again.

“Who ****are you**** , and ****how**** did you ****find me****?” The girl raised her voice just as the frying pan she was holding found it’s way near her head in an menacing position ready to hit any of them.

Cassandra didn’t felt like answering and averted her eyes away from the girl. _“I don’t know what or who is this girl, but Rider is next to me and I’m not risking him to know anything about me.”_

Rider cleared his throat at this uncomfortable silent so he went for it. “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you. But may I just say... Hi!” With a very questionable charming smile, he tries his best to get out of this.

Cassandra on the other hand, rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. _“Thank goddess I’m not facing his dumb mug.”_ She thought and at this point, she would have done the impossible to knock him, unfortunately her limbs remained tied with the girl’s long hair.

“How you doing? The name’s Flynn Rider.” He tried to keep charming the blonde girl with his smile. Rider thought there was no harm in letting her know who he was although her attention moved to the lady slightly shorter than him.

“What about your friend?” The girl asked Rider while pointing with her pan but even before she could say anything else, Cassandra moved abruptly trying to get away from him which caused the girl to jump in surprise and retrieve her choice of weapon.

“I am ****not**** with ****this guy**** and we are definitively ****not friends!”**** Cassandra was annoyed enough to let it show, being trapped was one thing, but consider her a thief and Rider’s friend was off limits.

“Whoa! Slow down there girl.” Rider felt her rage through the chair and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of this raw power but gotta keep the act.

“Sorry! I thought you were...” This girl wasn’t that aggressive apparently, she genuinely felt bad for misunderstanding the situation in which this young lady would have come to aid Flynn Rider but immediately she recovered her inner strength, cleared her throat and reformulated the question.  
“Who else knows my location?” She said while threatening them both with her frying pan, she even forgot to ask for the lady’s name.

This time Cassandra was confused, why would anyone want to know where a random girl in a tower lived? But the more she looked at her, the more strange that feeling of knowing her became stronger, specially those emerald eyes. She didn’t even realized how long she kept silent when Rider spoke again.

“All right, Blondie--”  
“Rapunzel.” She interrupted.

_“Rapunzel! But... that’s the name of the lost princess... it can’t be?”_ Was what Cassandra kept in her mind without saying it out loud, small pieces of the puzzle began to come together, a blonde girl with green eyes... of course she has seen it before, the castle and even the main street had at least one image of the baby princess from 18 years ago. Cassandra came used to seeing those everyday that she didn’t even realized the resemblance with the girl standing before her.

What are even the odds of more girls named after that flower and that would look almost the same? _“I shouldn’t jump into conclusions, I can’t be this lucky?... but if she were to be the lost princess, that will help me to gain the favor of the king and the queen. Forget impressing my father! If I return their lost daughter, for sure they will give me a place in the guard and my dad won’t even have a chance to protest!”_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Rider replying to the girl.

“Gesundheit, here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and...” Rider realized he was missing something he just got this morning and lose his cool, he looked everywhere while slightly moving the chairs along with Cassandra who grunted at the movement. “Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?!”

“I hid it, somewhere you'll never find it.” Said Rapunzel while crossing her arms, proud of herself.  
“It's in the pot, isn't it.” Rider said while pointing at the pot barely away from them and before even realizing it, he was knocked out with the pan Rapunzel was holding.  
“Impressive.” Cassandra said with a smile in her face which quickly turned in a panicked one when she saw Rapunzel raising her pan ready to knock her too. “Whoa, wait wait wait! Why you even need to knock me out?!” With an useless effort, she was struggling to get away, the last thing she needed was to not know what might happen if she was out of combat.

“Look, look look look, I’m on your side! Sure, this guy is a thief but I’m not. I’m actually trying to catch him and take him to the guards.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but if this girl was the lost princess, she will need to earn her trust and somehow get untied. Going home with Rider caught, the crown and the lost princess would mean the biggest glory for the kingdom and a place in the royal guard, no one would even doubt of her anymore and her life will be different, she will be recognized and not even her father would tell her she’s not ready, she just needed to get out of whatever this situation is.

Rapunzel looked at her with an skeptical look. Still, either of them would be her guide to see those floating lights, she needed that satchel hidden. Capturing the thief would be great for the woman assuming she was telling the truth but she was sure she will also need the stolen item so, hiding it for both was her plan to get them agree with her little escape from the tower.

“Alright then, I won’t knock you out but I will still need you to close your eyes.” Rapunzel was threatening Cassandra with her pan while her chameleon, Pascal rushed to the end of the weapon looking straight into Cassandra’s eyes.  
She didn’t protest and closed her eyes, she needed to prove she can be trusted and this was an easy task, hopefully the girl won’t knock her.

Good thing Cassandra has been training almost her whole life, even with her eyes closed, she could clearly listen Rapunzel’s moves and how far she was; retrieving the satchel from the pot and then walking around the tower, she was having troubles to look for a place until Cassandra heard a piece wood being removed a little bit far. _“It’s gotta be near the stairs.”_ She thought to herself, she needed the crown as well so once she could move she was going to get it.

“You can open your eyes now.” Said Rapunzel with a proud smile in her face, Cassandra did what she was told while checking the spot the girl was before with her eyes. _“Yup, it’s the stair.”_ She thought while Rapunzel spoke to her little friend.  
“Okay Pascal, wake him up again.” The little green lizard jumped into Rider’s shoulder and let his tongue slip straight into Rider’s left ear.

“Ahh! Would you stop that?!” He freaked out while wiping his ear and Cassandra realized this was how she was woken up too.  
“Gross...”  
“Now it's hidden where neither of you'll never find it.” Once again she had a proud smile and she was ready to business.  
“So, what do you want with my hair? To ** **cut it****?” She was surrounding both of them with her pan in hand and Pascal in her shoulder.  
“What?” Said Rider and Cassandra in unison which caused for Cass to get annoyed.  
“Sell it?” Rapunzel asked a little bit more forceful, she gotta show she wasn’t afraid of them.

Cassandra has been listening rumors of the lost princess her whole life living in the castle; some said that she was not longer human and the flower just took the appearance of a baby, some said she had magic, some said her hair was actual gold but no one said those rumors seriously, in fact it was just castle internal rumors between the maids and some guards, those never reached outside the walls but now, this very girl was asking what they wanted to do with her hair. _“Does the rumors have a little bit of truth?”_ Cassandra thought not wanting to admit she knew about them, she does not need to give more anxiety to Rapunzel than she already has.

“No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally.” Rider said while struggling with the hair around his wrists.  
“I can actually share that statement.” Cassandra said nonchalantly, she gotta win the girl’s trust before Rider, god knows what’s going on in Rapunzel’s head.

“Wait, you don't want my hair?” The girl relaxed a bit once she realized they did not know what her hair does, that’s an advantage for her, for now. She is totally gonna get them to guide her to see her dream.  
“Why on earth would I want your hair?” Asked a confused Rider.  
 _“For many things if the rumors are true and indeed she’s the lost princess Rapunzel.”_ Cassandra thought but careful to not say that out loud.

“Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story.” He said slightly annoyed, it has been a long morning stealing the crown, running away from the guards and having to avoid a weird white dog-like horse, he was definitely not expecting a blonde girl tying him with her hair.  
“Chased... by you?” Rapunzel asked looking at the woman.  
“Sorry Blondie, but I’ve never seen this woman in my life before, plus us being back to back is not really helping either.” Rider wasn’t lying, the one chasing him was the horse plus, why on earth a woman would chase him... “Unless... are you a fan of mine?” He asked addressing Cassandra in a rather seductive tone, Rider immediately regretted doing the question in the first place once he felt a burning rage trembling in the chairs.

“Once I get my hands on ****you Rider**** , I will make sure you do not ****live**** to see the morning!!” Of course she was angry enough to try and get untied to do what she warned, they were near to fall.  
“ ** **Okay okay**** , I get it! I’m too much of a man for you.” Rider tried to calm down the beast he just unleashed. “Cobra women are not my type either.”  
“Good, the sentiment is mutual you piece of--”  
“Okay guys, I understand now that you came here by different ways.” Rapunzel interrupted nervously before things escalate, if those two argue she won’t get the guide she’s looking for.

“So, are you two telling the truth”  
 ** **“YES!”**** Both Rider and Cassandra said at the same time which caused the last to roll her eyes and loudly sigh in annoyance.  
“So, what’s your deal anyway?” Rider asked Cassandra, as reply he just got another annoyed sigh from her, almost like a growl.

Pascal got near the both of them through Rapunzel’s pan to stare at their ‘prisoners’ examining their faces to later look at Rapunzel for her to slowly retrieve the pan with Pascal then, she was whispering to him unfortunately no one could listen.

“Hey dragon lady, you won’t happen to have a knife, do you? We could cut this hair.” Rider whispered  
“I am not helping a thief who has a dumb goatee like you.”  
“How ****dare you****?” -He was genuinely offended.  
“Look pretty boy, my only interest is in the reward your head is worth, I don’t mind getting only your head and accidentally ****losing**** the rest of ****your body**** on the road.” She wasn’t entirely lying, the reward was nothing for her and what she wanted to do the most right now, was to complete her initial mission: capture Flynn Rider and retrieve the crown. It would be perfect if this girl also happened to be the lost princess, that will be the bonus for her status to rise and forget about laundry duties for the rest of her life.

“Okay, I'm prepared to offer you two a deal.” Rapunzel interrupted Cassandra’s thoughts while she brought both chairs a little bit near the wall where the chimney was. _“This girl is strong.”_ Thought Cassandra as she was able to pull both of them but not before hitting the floor which caused Rider and Cassandra to grunt.

“Look this way. Do you know what these are?” The girl asked while uncovering a beautiful painting of lights in the sky with a lady that Cassandra assumed was Rapunzel due the length and color of her hair.  
“Those might be lanterns. The kingdom does this every year for the lost princess.” Cassandra answered before Rider could, she was now eager to earn this girl trust, the more she looked at her, the more she was convinced she was the lost princess and maybe, she will free her first.  
“Lanterns... I ****knew**** they weren't stars.” Rapunzel whispered the last words, relieved to have proven her mother was wrong and she was right.

“Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide. Take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I give the satchel to you. That is my deal.” Said Rapunzel with confidence hoping it will be enough. As she thought before, using the satchel to convince them might work.

Cassandra couldn’t ask for a better situation. _“I could take her to the kingdom and present her as the lost princess, I’m 100% sure she is. I can’t be wrong.”_ She thought, the problem was that she wanted to come back to this tower and she will be leaving the satchel here.

_“But... if I can earn her trust_ _o_ _n the road, once we come back here for the satchel... Everything will be fine, this trip will only help for her to trust me and I won’t have to drop the news of her being the lost princess yet.”_

Seemed like a good plan in her head, it would just be strange for her to suddenly tell her the truth, Rapunzel seems to not know so, hiding that fact will be wise for the meantime, it could be pretty shocking and impossible to believe for Rapunzel anyway, what could go wrong? Before Cassandra could talk, Rider interrupted this time.

“Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly “ ** **simpatico**** ” at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere.”  
“Pufff, that’s for sure.” Cassandra said ironically, the moment his dumb mug gets recognized in Corona, he will be arrested. “No one doubts that here.”  
“Something brought you both here. Call it what you will, fate, destiny...” Once again Rapunzel pulled her hair to get them near to her.  
“A horse.”  
“This idiot.”  
“So I have made the decision to trust you.” They were already near Rapunzel  
“A horrible decision, really.” Rider said emotionless.  
“You really have trust issues girl.” Cassandra said immediately, almost appreciating it but, how could she trust two random people who irrupted into her tower?

“But trust me, when I tell you this.” Rapunzel put herself at eye level for both of them with penetrating emerald eyes, neither of them dared to look away.  
“You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find that precious satchel.” Cassandra almost laughed at the statement, she clearly didn’t knew she realized where it was, but played along, she was going to help herself by aiding this lost princess.

Rider cleared his throat at the little silence. “Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home and you'll give me back my satchel?” He asked without actually believing it while Cassandra silently rolled her eyes once again.  
“I promise. And when I promise something, I never ****ever**** break that promise. ****EVER!**** ” By now she was making eye contact with Rider only.

“Look Rapunzel, you definitely can’t trust this thief, once he sets foot in Corona he’s a goner.”  
“Hey! I don’t see why she should trust you either.” Rider retorted.  
“Well, I don’t have a long list of crimes against all seven kingdoms.” Cassandra was gonna convince this girl to trust her. “You want to see those lanterns, right? I can take you there you just, have to untie me first.” She said smiling at the blonde girl.

Rider knew what this “cobra woman” was up to, she also wanted the crown and this became a competition, he was gonna get untied first.  
“All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smolder'.”

Cassandra didn’t even bothered to imagine what he was up to, just hoped the poor girl wouldn’t fall for it, she already lose count of how many times she has rolled her eyes just since she woke up getting ready for the already forgotten laundry duty.

“This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen.” Rider said while trying to keep his ‘smolder’ intact until he gave up. “Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns.”  
“Hold your horses Rider, I said I would take her there!” Cassandra was losing her patience, she needed to act fast if she was going to convince Rapunzel that she was not the bad guy, at this point returning the lost princess had more weight than capturing Rider and the crown, she just needed for the King and Queen to confirm it, Cassandra will be remembered as the one who brought the princess back to Corona and a joke thief was not going to stop her.

Either way, Rapunzel was delighted! Both of her ‘prisoners’ agreed to take her, even if it was just for the satchel, she will be seeing those lanterns tomorrow but now... her guides were arguing and there was only one satchel, she was now in distress.

“What if... both of you take me there? Then we can see a way for you to get that satchel...” Rapunzel asked timidly trying to get their attention while Pascal was covering his ears due all the noise Rider and Cassandra were causing.

This statement might be a good opportunity for Cassandra, take Rider with them will mean capture him...  
“I think I have an idea.” Cassandra said with confidence. “I will indeed take you to see those lanterns, and Flynn Rider can come too... as my prisoner.”  
“ ** **What?!**** ” The rouge wasn’t happy with the idea.  
“He’s a thief anyway, sooner or later he will have to answer for everything he’s done, trust me Rapunzel, you will be better with someone like me as your guide.” Cassandra opted to use a gentle tone to make the girl feel safe.

“Besides Rider, the guards won’t arrest you if you are under my custody.” Cassandra said while trying to look at Rider. She was lying of course.  
“Oh ho, yeah? And why is that even an option?” He asked, wondering why he should trust her.  
“I have contacts cheekbones, even if I wanted... I could get you out of Corona without anyone noticing you were gone.” Now she was just trying to get Flynn Rider to trust her to get her life plan in order, she could always get the crown later once Rider is in jail and return with Rapunzel to this very tower, everything will be fine.

“What do you say?” She asked Rapunzel with a faint but gentle smile, deep down was also her real happiness showing, her life was gonna change and all it will take was the beautiful blonde girl with emerald eyes.

“Well... the more the merrier, right?” Rapunzel was fine with the idea.  
“I have a bad feeling about this.” Rider did not have a word anymore, they were doing this.  
The young girl began to untie Cassandra first.  
“Thank you...!” Rapunzel realized she never heard the name of the lady and she became aware of it too.  
“Cassandra.” She said in a gentle tone while she saw the blonde girl remove her hair from her limbs to free her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the series, we know that our little sunshine was named “Rapunzel” from the beginning so that’s why I choose for Cassandra to know about Raps and for the record, I’m trying to keep facts from the series as well.  
> Also I apologize if some “movie dialogues” are not how you remember, at some point my brain began to just translate the “Spanish” dialogues from the Latin America dub m(_ _)m


	4. The outside world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to trust that y’all remember the movie so, I avoided describing Rapunzel’s changes of mood xD hope you don’t mind~~ also, insert the musical numbers where needed :3

The three of them agreed on the order of going down the tower: Cassandra first, so when Rider gets down she will tie his hands with the extra rope she brought in her own satchel and then Rapunzel so Cassandra can catch her in case she doesn’t knows how to get down but pretty sure the girl can handle herself, after all she lives there, bet she came out at least a couple of times.

While Cassandra was going down using the same arrows she used to climb, she found herself lost in thoughts.

_“Everything will work on fine, Rapunzel doesn’t have to know yet she’s the lost princess, it will be quite a shock. Rider doesn’t suspect a thing about me giving him up to my dad and once we are set and the celebration ends, Rapunzel and I will come back here to retrieve_ **_**her** _ ** _crown and I’ll tell her I suspect she’s the lost princess, after two days of journey I’m sure she will trust me enough to guide her back to her real parents. Yes, it’s a foolproof plan, nothing can go wrong!”_

She hit ground with a hop. “Get down here Rider!”  
“You don’t tell me what to do!” He replied as he used the same arrows he was being shot with to go down. “You coming, Blondie?”

Rapunzel was still a bit hesitant at first, but grabbed her hair, Pascal tied himself to her and with a jump of faith she gracefully went down, almost hitting Rider in the process while Cassandra panicked.

_“Oh no, she’s coming too fast, I can’t have a hurt princess!!”_ She thought while getting ready to stop her from smashing in the ground but for her surprise, Rapunzel was able to stop before setting a foot in the grass with a shocked face, hanging in her own hair.

Cassandra looked at her, she must have been scared. It was dumb but she asked anyway. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“It’s just... I’ve never walked on grass before.” Rapunzel replied while looking at Cassandra and the grass under her.  
 _“Never walked on grass before?”_ Cassandra repeated those words in her head, she knew she was kidnapped but, this? Has she been in that tower her whole life?.

“Well... I’m sure you’ll do great.” She said with the most gentle voice she could manage but was also filled with melancholy and offered her hand to the girl hanging on her golden hair.  
Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hand and put one foot on the grass, enjoying the sensation of it under her toes and felt the urge for her hands and whole body to feel it too, before Cassandra could even say something the girl was already rolling down the hill to the clean water of the river.

“Guess... this is her first...” Cassandra said in a low tone.  
“What was that?” Rider interrupted her thoughts, he was already on ground too.  
“Nothing. Now come here Rider.”  
“Yeah yeah, sure, do your thing.” He said while offering both of his hands and as Cassandra was looking for the rope he spoke again.

“Hey, where is Blondie?”  
“Very funny, you are not distracting me so you can run away from this.” Cassandra was focused on her task of tying his hands.  
“No, really! Look, she’s gone.”  
“What?” She quickly finished and looked around, he was right.  
“Oh great... c’mon, we can catch on her.” She said while pulling from the rope that was now holding Flynn Rider’s hands and a few steps done, she whistled so Owl would come.

“Why do you mind her anyway? Look, while she’s gone, we could go back...”  
Cassandra pulled him closer enough to threat him.  
“Don’t you even ****think**** that Flynn Rider, the crown stays in the tower. I’ll take her to see some lanterns and you are tagging along so I can keep an eye on you and stop you from stealing any more stuff.”  
“Alright alright! I get it, you don’t break promises and I respect that.”  
“Good, now let’s move.” Owl was hooting as he landed on the sword Cassandra had in her back.  
“Nice bird you got there” Rider said trying to lighten the mood which was discarded by Cassandra ignoring him.

They could hear Rapunzel at the other side of the ‘not so’ secret passage, laughing and screaming with joy.  
“I can't believe I did this!” She said with enthusiasm  
 _“She’s fine.”_ Cassandra thought, since she was convinced Rapunzel was the lost princes, she promised herself that no harm will come to this girl. It was important to return her safe and sound, she might lose her head instead if Rapunzel is harm.

“I can't believe I did this.” This time the young girl voice was broken, lower and shaky.  
“I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!” Once again, she was loud and cheerful... maybe a bit too much for Cassandra and Rider’s taste.  
“Mother will be so furious...” Rapunzel embraced herself for a moment, thinking how her mother would react. By now Cassandra and Rider joined her which was a good distraction for Rapunzel who noticed someone with Cassandra.

“You have your own owl!” Rapunzel gasped in excitement. “What's his name?”  
“Owl.” Cass replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Wow, that’s very original and unique.” If he didn’t had his hands tied, he would have clapped but instead he got pulled again by Cassandra making him grunt.

Rapunzel got near Cassandra to pet Owl but was taken back as she heard Pascal cry and Owl hoot.  
“What’s wrong Pascal?” Asked the girl worried about her friend. Cassandra could only guess the reason.  
“Sorry, he's not a big fan of reptiles. Unless he can eat them.” Cassandra said playfully while petting Owl letting him know that he should not eat that chameleon.

“I can't tell you what a treat it is to be spending so much time with a cold-blooded dead-eyed bird of prey.” Rider joined the conversation which bothered Cassandra so much.  
“Owls are warm-blooded, genius.” Cassandra retorted annoyed.  
“I wasn't talking about the owl.” Rider just chuckled.  
“You know what Rider...!” Before she could finish, she noticed Rapunzel was again, no where to be seen. This was going to be a long day.

Speeding up their pace and with Owl’s assistance, finally they found Rapunzel near a tiny lake with a flower in hand talking to herself.  
“That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?”

“Oh my gosh, this will kill her.”

“THIS IS SO FUN!”

“I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back.”

“I am never going back!”

“I am a despicable human being.”

“WAHHOOOOO! Best, day, ****ever!**** ”

Cassandra couldn’t help but to find the girl’s attitude annoying but also sweet, she just wasn’t able to get completely mad at her if this was really her first time in the outside world although she was losing her patience. Rider was getting tired of Rapunzel’s sudden humor changes, this wasn’t going to lead them anywhere. If the girl feels guilt over leaving her tower then this gotta be the chance to go back and retrieve his satchel.

Now Rapunzel was sobbing on top of a rock with Pascal looking at her worried. Cassandra and Rider exchanged looks and even though he was tied, still had room to move so he got near the girl, Cassandra thought he had a little bit of humanity and would try to make her feel better, she wasn’t good with the whole feelings thing anyway so she let him be as he cleared his throat.

“You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself here.”  
“What?” She asked while trying to wipe her tears. Cassandra could see the eyes of the girl were a little bit red due all the crying.  
“Now, I’m only picking up bits and pieces of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff.”  
 _“Oh no...”_ Was the first thing that popped in Cassandra’s mind. _“He’s totally gonna get her to go back, I can’t have it_ ** _ **his**_** _way... I_ ** _ **need her**_** _in Corona!”_ She though as she pulled Rider’s rope.  
“Hey! What’s the big deal?” He protested. “Am I wrong?”

In a parent-daughter perspective, he might be right but we are talking about a kidnapper here, whatever this ‘mother’ might have done to the girl to the extent of this attitude, it sure is serious stuff but Rapunzel doesn’t know she was kidnapped, as far as she know that “mother” is her real mother.

“I mean... no? But this is not the issue here...” Cassandra was panicking now, what should she do to not get Rapunzel discouraged?  
The silent was suffocating for Cassandra, she didn’t knew what kind of excuse she could use which allowed to Rider to speak to Rapunzel.  
“Let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even!” Pascal found it’s way up to Rider’s shoulder, he tried to brush him off with his tied hands but wasn’t able to, he gotta live with the frog there for now.  
“You think?” Said Rapunzel as she sniffed.

Cassandra did not expected this, it actually sounded like he was in favor of the little trip, she let out the air she didn’t realized was holding and let their conversation unfold.

“I know! You are way over thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserves it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course! But you just got to do it.” Rider said taking the chance that Cassandra shut up. He was gonna get her go back to the tower by playing with her guilt, a foolproof plan.

“Break her heart?” Rapunzel asked still sobbing.  
“In a half.” He replied while looking up at the tall trees.  
“Crush her soul?” She was holding a lock of her hair in fear.  
“Like a grape” He said while grabbing and crushing a wild grape right in front of him with his still tied hands.

Cassandra saw through his deal. _“I should have known! He’s just a selfish thief.”_ She thought.

“She would be heart broken, you are right...” Rider helped her to get up by holding her arm with both of his tied hands.  
“I am. Oh no, oh bother...” He said with a fake sadden face.

Cassandra wasn’t going to let this girl get scared, Rider was winning this. If she was gonna act, it was now.

“You might be right Rider.” Those words felt so bitter in her mouth. “But the lanterns come only once a year, it’s a one in a life experience besides... it’s better to ask for forgiveness than for permission, right?” The last statement came out a bit empty, but hopefully it will do the trick.

“You just said it yourself short hair, it comes once a year. There is always next year! She can take this one to rest and think it over.” The argument between Rider and Cassandra was about to escalate.  
“Hey, maybe even you two ladies can become pen pals! You can ask dragon lady here to come for you next year. I say we turn around and get you home, how about it Blondie?” He said with a confident smile, he was getting that satchel today or else.

_“Ugh, this guy is good.”_ Just thinking about it made her fell sick but she wasn’t just gonna give up although, Rapunzel spoke up before the two could continue arguing.  
“No! I am seeing those lanterns.” She said looking straight at Rider’s eyes.  
“Oh, come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?” He said throwing his arms in the air which resulted in Cassandra losing her balance for a moment since she was still holding on the rope.

Cassandra was about to threat him with the knife in her belt but the blond girl beat her to.  
“I will use this.” She said while holding her frying pan merely centimeters away from Flynn Rider’s face, Cassandra felt relieved that Rapunzel wasn’t willing to give up.

Suddenly, their attention was brought to the movements they heard behind the nearby bushes which lead to Rapunzel to take Cassandra’s right arm and Rider’s left, putting them in front of her, Pascal left Rider’s shoulder to go with Rapunzel and hid behind her hair while Owl overflew them at the sudden movements of Rapunzel.

“Is it ruffians?!” She screamed while jumping into Rider’s back. “Thugs?!” Now she was holding onto Cassandra causing Rider to lose balance and immediately Rapunzel was now on Cassandra’s back which caused her to grunt. “Have they come for me?!” With panic showing in her face, she put her frying pan in front of them while she kept holding onto Cassandra with her legs and free arm.

_“It can’t be but... just in case.”_ Cassandra thought while slowly reaching her knife in case there was the need to fight.

From the bushes, a little cute gray bunny came out moving his tiny pink nose and ears, staring at the trio with those adorable big eyes.

“Stay calm. It can probably smell fear.” Said Rider with all the calm in the world while getting close to Rapunzel who was still on top of Cassandra.

Rapunzel sighed in relief while slowly getting down from Cassandra’s back with Rider’s assistance.  
“Oh! Sorry.” She was on the ground once again. “Guess I’m just a little bit jumpy.” She said with a smile on her face while Pascal looked just a relieved as her.  
“Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though.” Rider slowly said as if something came to his head.  
“You do realize we are with a thief, right?” Cassandra said with a mocking smile, maybe she could rush Rapunzel into going faster to the kingdom and get rid of him.  
“I’m not that bad, am I?” He said while barely adjusting his vest with his hands, Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

Just as they were about to continue their road, Flynn spoke again. “Are you girls hungry? I know a great place for lunch!” He excitedly said.  
“Where?” Rapunzel asked just as excited as Rider was.

“Oh no, we are not taking a detour!” Cassandra immediately interrupted. “The sooner we get to the kingdom, the better. Don’t you want to see those lanterns as soon as possible? You could even see how the preparations for the big event are done.” She said to Rapunzel. Any ideas Rider might have are not good and she was not falling for it, she gotta get them back on track.

“Hey there, we can’t exactly go on a road trip with empty stomach, can we?” Rider retorted.  
“There is plenty of food in the forest, in fact... lunch is standing right there.” Cassandra said pointing at the poor bunny who was behind the bush a few moments ago.  
“Are you going to hunt him?!” Rapunzel screamed terrified which caused said bunny to run. “How could you? That’s not right!” She was about to cry at the though of Cassandra getting the bunny and murdering him.  
“I was to, but now it’s... gone.” Cassandra said annoyed, if the girl was hungry and hunting would make her sad, she will have to rely on Rider’s stupid idea of a ‘great place for lunch’. Is not like berries can fill their stomachs. _“If only I knew I would be in this situation, I would have sneaked some food from the castle.”_ She thought.

“See? She’s such a cold hearted woman that she won’t even hesitate to take the life of a little forest creature--” Said Rider but was interrupted by Cassandra.  
“Ugh, fine!” She said furious. “Lead the way.”  
“Yes!” Couldn’t hide his excitement. “Believe me, once you smell it, you won’t regret.” He said as he started to walk on the road next to them with Cassandra still holding the rope behind him, Rapunzel by her side with her frying pan behind and Pascal in her shoulder; Owl decided to overfly them until they reach the spot Rider suggested.  
“I’m already regretting it...” Said Cassandra in a rather grumpy mood without letting go the rope.

Few steps ahead, Rapunzel burst a laugh in amusement, Cassandra couldn’t help but wonder what was happening in this girl’s head.  
“What’s wrong?”  
She tried to control her laugh so she could reply. “Nothing...! It’s just that...” She snorted. Cassandra’s rage disappeared at the genuine laugh of the lost princess and looked at her confused.  
“It looks like you... you are walking your dog!” She continued to laugh, Cassandra understood what was going on, she was the owner and Rider was the dog. Thanks to the rope and he taking the lead, it totally looked that way so she also joined Rapunzel in the enjoyment of the situation and slightly chuckled.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Said an slightly angry Flynn Rider.  
”Oh shut up puppy. You better don’t go an pee on every tree or else.” Said Cassandra to follow the dog joke which caused Rider to grunt annoyed, Rapunzel to keep laughing and now Pascal joined as well.  
“Great, even a frog makes fun of me...” Said the thief, but it will be worth it once he gets the girl to go back to the tower and get his satchel, it will be just fine.  
“It’s a chameleon, you idiot.” Said Cassandra, she was having a good time making fun of Rider but he ignored the statement, focusing on the road and his goal.

Meanwhile at the other side of the forest, Gothel was found by Maximus, the very same horse that was chasing Rider the whole morning. This only served for the mad woman to go back to the tower and discover that her ‘flower’ was no where to be found but instead, she found the satchel containing the princess’ crown and a wanted poster of Flynn Rider.


	5. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bit of abuse and violence between parent-daughter.  
> Once again, insert the music numbers where needed :3  
> Also, consider that I used bits and pieces from “Rapunzel and the lost Lagoon”

“I know it’s around here somewhere... Ah! There it is, The Snuggly Duckling.” Said Rider while looking at the other side of the road pointing at the establishment.  
“I should have known it would lead to this...” Said Cassandra cursing her own judgment.

“Oh, don’t you worry, it’s a very quaint place, perfect for you girls.” Rider said cheerfully.  
“Perfect for you, Rider.” She was totally mad. Is not like she was able to go outside the castle and know every single building in the forest but she did knew there was a place for thugs to enjoy a drink and... share stories? To be honest, she didn’t actually knew what those guys did in this kind of places but it was definitely not good.

“Well, I do like duckling.” Rapunzel interrupted before any of them could protest which was a good thing for Rider.  
Cassandra didn’t liked the direction they were taking, he wants to scare the girl and force her to give up so he can get the damn satchel but, before she could even protest, she was being pulled by Rider due the rope tying his hands.  
“Yay! Then what are we waiting for.” He said walking towards the entrance and Rapunzel followed while Owl opted to land on Cassandra’s blade once again.

Rider opened the door by kicking it. “Garçon, your finniest table please!”  
Cassandra couldn’t even react when Rapunzel took her by the arm and hid behind her grabbing as much of her long hair as she could.

The place was full with the exact kind of persons they should avoid: Ruffians and thugs. “I knew it... Rider I swear, I’m gonna tear apart that stupid mug of yours--” Cassandra threaten him but got interrupted by the same guy.  
“Sshhhh Ca ** **ssan**** dra, mind your manners in such a fine place.” He said mocking her while forcing both ladies to walk in. It was the first time Flynn would call her by her name and god, she hated it.

“You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose.” He said as he took a deep breath.

Rapunzel was freaking out so badly that she refused to let go off Cassandra but held her frying pan with determination pointing at all directions. It came to this, the daughter of the Captain of the Guard will most likely have to fight all these guys to protect poor Rapunzel and lose Rider in the process who for sure will go back to the tower, she didn’t even listened all the rambling Rider was saying to the girl, in her head she was just focusing on a way to past through this sea of stinky men with Rapunzel safe. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rapunzel squealed and grabbed her arm with more strength.

“That's a lot of hair.” Said one of the guys in the tavern while grabbing Rapunzel’s hair which caused the girl to quickly go away, Cassandra opted to not fight ****yet**** but went straight to Rapunzel’s side letting go the rope that was holding Rider; trying to cover all the girl’s angles in case someone would want to harm her. She kept cursing Flynn in her head and imagining all kind of different ways to torture him once they were out of here.

It seems like Flynn Rider was having fun talking to the guys, making it look as if this was the best situation they could ask for.

“Raps, stay close and don’t leave me.” Said Cassandra with confidence, she didn’t even realized she called her ‘Raps’ but it made the girl feel a bit safer as she grabbed Cassandra’s arm once again, gently this time.

Cassandra kept analyzing all the people inside, trying to figure out which ones were harder to shoot down until she was interrupted by Rider’s stupid voice talking to them.

“Hey, Blondie doesn’t look so good. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off.” There it is, as she though... Rider just wanted to scare the poor girl so he could get the satchel.

Flynn took Rapunzel’s arm with his still tied hands which lead Cassandra to cover the back of the girl. _“At least he’s leading the way out.”_ She though, with some hope they won’t need to fight but she wasn’t gonna let her guard down yet as she slowly reached for her sword with Owl still on it.

“If you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower--” Rider said to Rapunzel but was interrupted by a big thug closing the door which had a wanted poster.

“Is this you?” The guy asked pointing at the poster that was covered by most of his hand, in fact it was covering the nose of the illustration.

The trio just looked back and forward between the guy and the poster until Rider moved the thug’s finger to reveal a very ugly nose for his ‘perfectly sculptured face’. “Ugh, now they're just being mean.” Flynn said. If they were in a different situation, Cassandra would have laughed but this was not the time, they were now trapped.

“Oh, it's him all right and already tied up. Greno, go find some guards!” A hook handed thug said while grabbing Rider by his clothes. Cassandra took this chance to grab Rapunzel and bring her closer when her brain caught up...

“Guards...?” She said in a muted voice. Most of the Royal Guard knew her and what’s worse, for sure her father will be still around here looking for Rider. She will be recognized and ****with**** Flynn Rider, the same thief who just stole the princess’ crown this morning. Instinctively she grabbed the hood of her cloak and put it on, all her efforts would go to waste now, there was no way out. It was over for her and the punishment won’t be a double shift at her handmaiden duties. Best case scenario, a convent will be waiting for her.  
She was brought back to reality when the thugs began to fight over Rider and Rapunzel screamed.

“Hey, leave him alone!" She was still holding on Cassandra. “We have to help him!”  
“I say we don’t.” Cassandra replied, a new chance was before her eyes; not to get the glory of catching Flynn Rider and bring him to justice, but a chance to survive. They could leave him there and take Rapunzel far away from this tavern where her father wouldn’t find them, giving her time to go back to Corona. “He got himself in this mess without even thinking on your safety. We should retreat while they are distracted, it’s our only chance.” She said the most calm she could but rushing her words having no time to waste.

But Rapunzel didn’t listened, with her hair she grabbed a branch that was right above the Hook hand guy who was about to punch Flynn in his face while the other thugs held him. Cassandra looked with fear what the girl was about to do.  
“Rapunzel, wait--!” It was too late, the branch already hit the guy.  
“Put him down!” Demanded the long haired girl attracting the attention of everyone to herself and Cassandra.  
“Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him so she can take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!” Rapunzel said referring to Cassandra and Rider. The short haired woman forgot that was her condition to take Rapunzel to the kingdom, bring Rider as her prisoner.  
“Is... not really necessary, Rapunzel...” Cassandra whispered trying to interrupt the girl who kept talking anyway.  
“Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?”

The thugs looked mad, Hook hand guy took his axe in a menacing way while the other ones hung the already untied Rider in what seemed to be a branch in a column.  
Cassandra put herself in front of Rapunzel with her arm covering the girl trying to make her retreat while reaching her blade with the other hand. This is it, she was going to at least take down three or five guys but her surprise came when the Hook guy was merely inches away.

“I, had a dream, once.” The guy threw the axe to another man who was holding an accordion, immediately began to play. Rider and Cassandra just looked the situation confused and annoyed.  
_“Oh god no... is he...”_ Cassandra thought when he began to sing about his dreams of being a concert pianist and soon, the rest of the thugs joined him in the musical number. For her surprise, Rapunzel was having fun.

She had no idea what was going on, but the menacing stinky guys were no longer a threat still, they were running out of time if the Greno guy would be able to bring the guards. No matter how it looked, Rapunzel wasn’t going to leave any time soon so Cassandra opted to keep watch on the door and the window nearby from a decent distance.

Suddenly Rider was brought to the whole singing too, luckily Cassandra was able to avoid being dragged by the guys by growling at each and every one of them, she was not the type to sing, less dance, even less sing and dance about dreams, she didn’t had time for dreams anyway. Her attention was brought to a shadow near the window.

_“No no no...!”_ She panicked and put on her hood more tightly so she could hide at least her eyes but she let out her air when the silhouette was that of a woman. _“We need to get out of here,_ ** _ **now**_** _.”_ Was her thought, it was too much to live with the fear of her father finding her in such a place aiding Flynn Rider and ignored that woman while reaching out for Rapunzel.

“Hey, I know you are having fun and all but--” She was interrupted by Greno who abruptly opened the door.  
“I found the guards!”

Rapunzel and Cassandra looked in fear at the door, thank god Rider was fast to react and dragged Rapunzel who dragged Cassandra to hide behind the counter.

“Where is Rider, where is he?!” Screamed a mainly and strong voice.  
_“That’s dad...”_ Cassandra thought while closing her eyes, it was over. This little adventure of hers will come to an end and tomorrow she will be on her way to a convent.  
“Hey, didn’t you said you had ****contacts,**** that I will be fine under your custody? Why you need to hide as well?” Flynn whispered to Cassandra suddenly remembering that.

Cassandra forgot her own lies by now but tried to play along. “Not... that kind of contacts you idiot, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this situation...” She strongly whispered at him, cursing every decision she took because of him since this morning.

“I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!” Said the Captain while hitting the counter, sending fear in the backs of the trio. Rider carefully took a look at the situation over the counter and his fear was stronger when he spotted the Stabbington twins who got captured right after he left them.

A hook was near Rider’s face, it was the hook hand guy who hinted them at the secret passage with his eyes and pulled the lever that would open said passage.  
“Go, live your dream.” Hook Hand said tenderly.  
“I will.” Replied Rider confident and relieved.  
“Your dream stinks, I was talking to her.” Aggressively replied to him while looking at Rapunzel. Cassandra could breathe again, there was still a chance to get away from this and get her plans to work out if they could hurry.

Rider got into the passage with an unpleasant face while Rapunzel thank Hook Hand.  
“Thanks for everything.” She said as she kissed the guy’s check. Cassandra hurried Rapunzel into getting in, she went afterwards and the passage was closed once again.

“Well, is not picturesque, but will do the trick.” Rider said while grabbing a lantern that was hanging on the wall.  
“We better hurry, they could catch on us.” Cassandra warned.  
“Oh c’mon, they couldn’t have seen us getting here, there is no need to rush.” Replied the thief.  
“You don’t know that Rider, besides... we don’t know where this will lead us, as far as we know we could be getting away from the kingdom which will cause an extra day of trip.”  
“Don’t worry woman, I know what I’m doing.” He said with a carefree smile which annoyed Cassandra so much.  
“Yeah sure, like how you knew what you were doing by stepping into the tavern just now.” She was mad, so mad. She could have been caught by her father if it weren’t for the hook hand guy.

“Well I’ve gotta say, didn’t knew Blondie had it back there.” He interrupted Cassandra. “It was, pretty impressive.”  
“I know!” The green eyed girl said excited almost didn’t believing what just happened in the tavern. “I know.” She said it confident this time as Pascal squeaked.  
“I will have to agree with that.” Cassandra said. “You were... very brave to affront those thugs.” She said with a warm smile in her face now looking at Rapunzel who was walking by her side. “Although... we wouldn’t have been in that position if it weren’t for you, Rider.” She continued, looking slightly angry at Flynn.  
“You are not letting go that one, are you?” He replied, ignoring the rage in Cassandra’s voice. Owl just hooted as if he were replying instead of her.

“But you were brave too, Cassandra!” Said Rapunzel with a big smile directed at the woman beside her. “You didn’t panicked like me and, you were by my side ready to fight, that’s pretty brave. I don’t think I would have had the courage to act if you weren’t there.”  
“Is not a big deal, really.” She replied. Of course she panicked, not about the thugs but about her father, yet she didn’t let it show.  
“It is a big deal. You were so determinate to keep me safe and I appreciate it so much, even when you were against the idea, you were firm and gave me comfort. Thank you, Cassandra.” She said while trying to reach out Cassandra’s hand but she instinctively flinched away which Rapunzel noticed, Cassandra saw her disappointed face so it make it look like she intended to pet Owl who was on her blade from the beginning so the girl wouldn’t feel bad.

Cassandra wasn’t the kind of person to enjoy the human warm or any contact really, she just endured with it during the tavern to keep Rapunzel safe still, she didn’t wanted to hurt the girl's feelings but she wasn’t willing to open up.

The three of them kept walking in silence a little bit until Rapunzel broke the ice.  
“So... where are you guys from?”  
“Wow wow, sorry Blondie, I don’t do backstory...”  
“What do you even need to know about this guy?” Cassandra interrupted. “He’s a thief, the most backstory he can have is how many items he has stolen in all seven kingdoms, is not that interesting.”  
“Now, don’t you judge a book by it’s cover! I’m more than this perfectly sculptured handsome athletic rouge, however I am becoming very interested in yours girls.”  
“You are not getting anything from me, at least not you.” Replied Cassandra in a rather arrogant voice towards Flynn.  
“Oh ho... so if you were only with Blondie, you would share your ****tragic**** backstory?”

Rapunzel’s face lighten up at the statement made by Rider and looked straight at Cassandra. She has never had a human friend before, the idea of knowing more about Cassandra was tempting, if it were to be true then maybe she could convince Flynn to give them some time alone.

Cassandra noticed the green eyes looking at her full of curiosity and excitement, if she was still getting her plan set on motion she will have to be nice and polite with her, overall since she is the lost princess, she will be seeing her constantly at the castle, better begin with the right foot.  
“Well, I might be able to share a thing or two if it’s only you and me, princess.”  
“Princess?” Rider’s voice brought the attention of both girls. To be honest, he was surprised Cassandra had this flirty attitude deep down, or wasn’t it?

_“Oh no, did I just called her that? Because I’ve been thinking about her as the lost princess...!”_ Cassandra panicked in her head and immediately excused herself. “Not... that you are a real princess! It’s just... you are so beautiful that you might as well be one, right?”She said trying to get Rider to agree with her.

“Guess you got that point right.” He said while letting out a small laugh. “Which brings me to you, Blondie; I know I’m not supposed to mention the hair.”  
“Nope.”  
“Or the mother?”  
“Uh uh.”  
“Frankly I’m too scared to ask about the frog.”  
“ ** **Chameleon.**** ” Said Rapunzel and Cassandra at the same time just as Owl hooted.  
“Here's my question, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?” He stopped walking when he finished the question. Cassandra could partly guess why she wasn’t able to but still, needed to hear if from her to confirm.  
“Uhh...well..” Before she could even think on a way to avoid the question, their attention shifted to the rumbling the tunnel was doing along with the sound of voices approaching rapidly. ”Guys...?”

The trio turned around to see how the light of a torch and the voices where getting closer. Cassandra didn’t thought twice, put on her hood again, grabbed as much blond hair she could and Rider rushed Rapunzel.  
“Run...RUN!!” He screamed as began to run with Rapunzel by his side and Cassandra behind them carrying the hair.  
The three arrived at the end of the tunnel which lead to the dam that was located near at the southwest of the kingdom as Cassandra recalled it being in a map she had back in her room.

“Why does this stupid tunnel lead here?!” Said Cassandra in despair, going down would take a while until they could get away, but they didn’t had time for this and as if they needed more troubles, from another tunnel the Stabbington brothers arrived.

“Who’s that?” Asked Rapunzel as Cassandra cursed once again her life decisions.  
“They don’t like me.” Said Rider while pointing at them.  
Cassandra didn’t even had to look around to know her father was right there already, but the other two did looked at the guards.  
“Who’s that?”  
“They don't like me either.”

Maximus also joined the guards, Cassandra knew it was him due the neigh she heard and now, it was over for real. Her father would see the situation and align her with the thief, ‘treason’ might be the words he would use but, as long as she didn’t face him or opened her mouth to speak, she won’t get recognized but, how long will that work?

“Who’s that?” Rapunzel asked referring to the white horse behind the guards.  
“Let’s just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn’t like me, that includes you, dragon lady.” Cassandra wasn’t in the mood but she was determined to not talk.

Rapunzel gave her frying pan to Rider who grunted in return, she locked her hair in a nearby pole that allowed the girl with a jump of faith to reach the other side safely.

“Wow...” Almost whispering to herself, Cassandra was captivated by the girl braveness, she even forgot for a second what their situation was until the voice of her father was present.

“I've waited a long time for this.” The Captain said while drawing his sword. Rider just looked in fear and wondering why Cassandra was refusing to turn around. If she was hiding from the guards too, fighting them right now seemed like the obvious option and he was gonna need help. “Watch out...!!” He warned Cassandra as the blade of the Captain got near them.

With no choice, Cassandra drew her blade to block the attack, the abrupt movement caused her hood to fall.

“Cassandra?!”  
“Dad...”

_“What did she said?!”_ Rider thought at hearing them, was Cassandra this guy’s daughter?! He didn’t had time to ask as the other guards attacked him, with no other means he used Rapunzel’s frying pan to fight.

“What are you doing here?” The Captain was mad and refused to take his blade away.  
“Dad, I know what this looks like but just... let me explain--” She held her blade up to force her father to back off a bit.  
“There is nothing to explain! You are helping a criminal and I will not tolerate this treason!” The disappointment in his face and voice was evident along with the rage.  
“Dad please! I swear there is a reason for this--”  
“You should be taking care of your duties and yet, you are here...”  
“Dad...!”  
“Enough, Cassandra!!” He was able to overthrow her to the wall where the exit of the tunnel was. “I command you to surrender and go back to the castle!... Your punishment will be decided once I’m done here...” He said with determination. “I’m so disappointed in you...” Said with sadness in his voice. At this, she lose her will to stand up.

Meanwhile, Rider already knocked out most of the guards, barely being able to listen at the father-daughter discussion that was happening next to him.

“Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!” Said once the last guard was down due the pan, ready to shift his attention to the horse and the captain.  
“Cassandra!” He screamed, seeing how vulnerable she was after fighting with the Captain but didn’t had time to aid her as the Captain attacked him while Max was genuinely worried over the girl that often rides him around the castle.

“I don’t know how you got my daughter into helping you, but you are not getting away from this, Rider!!” Oh boy, he was furious and Flynn had a hard time catching up.

“Flynn, Cassandra!” Rapunzel cried out, she was desperate to find a way to help them. Due how far she was, she couldn’t listen what Cassandra and the Captain were talking about but she did heard when he was fighting with Flynn.

Cassandra remembered how she got herself into this mess, it all happened because she wanted to prove her dad that she was more than ready to join the guard... listening to Rapunzel’s voice helped her to stand up once again. _“He already thinks badly of me, at least... I’m gonna help that girl get away.”_ She thought while grabbing her blade once again and blocking her father, covering for Rider.

“What’s the meaning of this?!”  
“Dad, I promise everything will make sense but please, just let her go and don’t hurt her.” She begged, she didn’t mind what could happen to Flynn Rider, but if her dad would not let her explain about Rapunzel, then at least she could beg for the blonde girl to be forgiven.  
“That’s enough!!” The Captain grabbed Cassandra from her clothes and threw her to the pole that was holding the dam which caused her to grunt. Flynn took this chance to knock out the girl’s father with the frying pan.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized to Cassandra as Max got himself into motion to fight the man with a sword in his mouth. “Now that’s weird.”  
“Just go, Rider!!” She commanded. “Keep her safe or I’ll come for your head.” She said while trying to stand up just to realize that her right arm hurt a bit but tried to stop Max anyway.

Apparently, Rapunzel heard what Cassandra said and grabbed Rider’s arm with her hair and let him jump.

“Flynn, look out!” She warned at the presence of the twins who were about to slice his butt but missed the chance.  
Meanwhile, Cassandra was trying to talk to the white horse. “I know you do a great job Max, but I need you to let this slide, it’s for that girl, I promise...!” But the horse was stronger than her, more now that she was hurt, not even with Owl assistance she was able to stop him.

Max was able to ditch Cassandra without harming her and threw down the main pole of the dim to use it as bridge, ready to catch Rapunzel. Rider held the girl’s hair so she could jump as Cassandra was able to catch on Max’s leash.

“But, Cassandra...!” Said Rapunzel to Flynn before jumping, worried about her new friend.  
“Go Rapunzel! I’ll be fine.” She said trying to stop Max from crossing the pole, meanwhile the guards were waking up. “Just ****go****!!”  
“C’mon Blondie, jump!” Rider suggested. Rapunzel with a painful expression she jumped, leaving Cassandra to deal with the guards who where trying to hold her down as Max crossed the pole about to catch the long haired girl but he couldn’t get on time.

“Cassandra, please stop this.” One of the guards told her while she struggled to get free. Other guard was holding her injured hand which caused her to growl in pain. She must have hit it with the pole when her dad threw her over.

The Captain looked over the two guards who were holding his daughter and opted to go behind Max but their luck and the previous actions of the horse beat them as the dam fell apart on them and the pressured water went in all directions.

“Wait Flynn, Cassandra...!” Rapunzel cried when the water reached them.  
“We can’t do nothing Blondie!” He said while dragging her to keep running. “She gave herself up so we can go. We should go!”

The two went into a nearby cavern to avoid the big bolder that would crush them, leaving them trapped meanwhile Cassandra, Max and the guards were washed out by the water of the dam, she was reminded that she didn’t knew how to swim, she never bothered to learn since that time she almost drown when she was six and her father scolded her for going too near to the shore. Fear invaded her soul thinking she won’t be even able to tell him ‘sorry’ after this.


	6. Magic hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, in this timeline/AU I created, Cassandra is Gothel’s daughter as well, let that sink I guess :3c  
> Also, Cass and Eugene have a crush on Raps uwu

Owl kept hooting until Cassandra woke up, coughing all the water that was in her lungs. She lose her cloak, satchel and blade but was alive.  
“Thanks buddy...” he replied her with a hoot, glad that his friend was okay.

She tried to stand up until pain invaded her right arm. “Right... dad...” she said in a sigh recalling how he threw her over a pole where she hit her arm with all her own weight, it wasn’t broken but it would be difficult to use if the sting of pain was there. Removing one of the bandages she keeps in her legs will work to wrap her arm as Owl carefully looked over her.

Her father’s words popped in her mind... ‘ _I_ ** _ **command you to**_** ** _ **surrender**_** _and go back to the castle!’_

“Go back... Guess he was right. I wasn’t ready.” Owl hooted back. She inspected where she was, no one except Owl and her where there and it looked like she was washed up a bit farther but not that far, she could make it to the castle by tomorrow if she walked all night in a slow pace, it wasn’t completely dusk yet so she had time still, it wasn’t like she wanted to go back right now.

“All for nothing, I can’t believe how stupid I was, how I could trust that any of this would work out just fine for me...” She was angry at herself, the opportunity of a better life slipped and there was no way back. Owl brushed his tiny head with Cassandra’s check.

“At least, I still have you by my side... I just hope Rapunzel is fine...” why did her head drifted to the blonde girl? She was worried. “What if that Rider decided to ditch her once that I was not longer there? What if she’s in danger...?!” she asked Owl as if he would know.

“No, that’s not longer my problem...” The crown. “That’s it! I could go back to the tower and get the crown! Is not like I will get any benefit of it by now, but at least... it could ease my father’s rage.” Owl hooted worried, judging Cassandra.

“C’mon Owl! We can’t exactly abandon it if I know it’s there. Another lucky thief could found it. You will just need to help me find the fastest route.” Owl wasn’t pleased but hooted in sign of agreement.  
“If we hurry, we might be able to get to the castle first thing in the morning.” At this statement, Owl began to fly and guide Cassandra through the woods. Good thing her legs were unharmed, she will just need to avoid any encounter, without her dominant hand to fight it might be a problem if she found something or someone hostile.

During the road, she wondered how was Rapunzel doing. In the tavern she proved to be strong but still naive. When she stepped on grass for the first time, Cassandra wondered how it was possible or more like, she didn’t wanted to think that this girl has been locked up in that tower for 18 years, and what about that ‘mother’? Just who would that woman be... Owl brought her back to earth when she was about to trip over a tree root.

“Whoa, thanks Owl.” She was welcomed with a hoot.  
“I know I was pretty sure but... do you think Rapunzel is the lost princess? I mean, same name? Even her eyes and hair. It’s long, yes but... she just looks like the paintings back in the castle, and she actually has some resemblance with the Queen.” She said remembering when her Dad would ask her as a favor to deliver scrolls to her majesty, or when she was tasked to serve the King and Queen in banquets and so.

With those memories, she was recalling all those times her father would be out still looking for the baby almost day and night, at some point his own room was full of posters and drawings of her offering rewards for information about Rapunzel. Once again, thinking about disappointing him make her feel a strong sting of pain in her stomach, she just wanted to be like him... be a royal guard and serve the kingdom, make him proud... when was when she decided to go down that road?

“It was Rapunzel.” She softly said as Owl hooted not understanding what was going on in her head. “Dad was so busy protecting the kingdom and looking for her that I was so desperate to help him in any means I could.”

Her childhood was blurry, she couldn’t even recall her real parents, as far as she remembered her dad has been the same man that she disappointed today. Her most fond memories were the ones when she asked him to let her train and when he make himself some time to train her personally. She couldn’t help but to smile at those memories, she really loved and respected him.

Owl hooted to bring her attention, they were already at the secret passage that would lead to the tower, she lose track of time but it was dark already, probably an hour or two after nightfall.

She walked through it while Owl opted to fly over until he reached the tower when Cassandra encountered a trouble, her arm.

“Ugh, how am I gonna go all the way up there?!”  
Owl hooted at her, she went towards him who was at the bottom of the tower.  
“What is it?” He was in front of what it seemed to be an entrance and rocks in the ground.

“This... wasn’t here last time.” Otherwise, she would have used that the first time she went up there or at least, noticed it. “Someone must have just been here... Owl, go check the main entrance.” She asked while he flew and saw through the open big window that served as entrance. He hooted at her and Cassandra understood it was empty.

With a knife in her left hand, she went up using the stone stairs, she couldn’t risk it to get attacked in case someone was hidden in there but she safely arrived at the top.

“What happened here?” Everything was a mess; the curtains were ripped, the chairs where torn apart, the closet was empty and all it’s content was on the floor... Cassandra’s attention was brought to a piece of wood lying near the stairs...

“Oh no, this is where it might have been.” The secret compartment of the stair was empty.  
“Ugh... NO! This was my ****only**** chance, CURSE YOU RIDER!!” She screamed in frustration, thinking on the guy abandoning poor Rapunzel in the forest and taking the satchel with him.

“No... it couldn’t be him...” He couldn’t have known about the back entrance, he would have climbed the tower in the very same way he did in the first place, just like her so, that ‘new’ entrance would have never been there.

She only knew him for barely a day, but he wasn’t that bad at all, right? He even covered for her when her dad attacked her and with some bad luck, the water might have washed him and Rapunzel far enough besides, who else would know about this place?

“That woman...” She recalled the reason she came to find the tower, a hooded woman came out of the passage. Probably not even Rapunzel could have know about the back entrance. “She must be the so called ‘mother’, if she really is Rapunzel’s captor, for sure she will be mad if she was gone... that woman in the tavern... it must have been her... She was following us!” She might have not been able to see her face the first time, the second time wasn’t that visible but her clothes were the same, it was that woman!

Thinking on all the things she might have done to Rapunzel in eighteen years filled her with rage and angst, she wondered how Rapunzel came to be so sweet and cheerful after being here for so long.  
“She is the lost princess and I have no idea what this ‘mother’ wants with her, but she’s in danger if she’s alone in the forest... Owl, we gotta find her!” Cassandra was so focused on Rapunzel’s safety that she completely forgot about the crown.

Owl hooted annoyed, how was even possible to find a single girl in the forest at night?

“I know Owl, it looks impossible but that’s exactly why we should go! She won’t dare to walk alone in the night, that woman might think the same and get her back to this cursed place. We could catch up on her if we hurry.” She said as she quickly went down the tower.

“Owl, go as higher as you can, maybe you can spot smoke coming from a wood fire, we could begin looking at those places... assuming she knows how to start a fire...” She lose her confidence a bit, by the looks of the tower, the blonde girl did knew how to cook but, would she be able to survive in the woods? She prayed it would be that way.

Of course, Owl wasn’t able to find any sign nearby. “Okay... don’t panic Cassandra, think...” She was trying to calm herself down and think rationally. “If I can use the tavern as guide, the cave we went through lead to the dam so, I can start by going down that road and try to follow the river... Owl! Help me find a way to go back to the dam.” He hooted as reply, Owl could see perfectly fine in the dark and Cassandra couldn’t risk giving away her location by using a torch or something, she will have to rely on the moonlight.

She knew where to go, Owl just aided in avoiding to get hurt in the dark and maybe spotting someone, Cassandra’s head was focused on finding Rapunzel and tell her what she knows about this ‘mother’ or more like, what she thinks.

“But... how? Is not like I can tell her that her face is just the same as that one painting in the castle or that resembles to the Queen.” Would Rapunzel even believe that? “What about, ‘hey Raps, you actually have the same name as the lost princess and there were lots of wanted posters with your baby face and name printed on those’ or ‘I’m sure your mother is not your real mother and she might have kidnapped you’... like that could work...”

Cassandra didn’t knew how to explain, for instance she wasn’t very good at the whole ‘feelings’ or being ‘sensitive’ thing, but she will be able to solve that later, now she just needs to find her.

Losing track of time, she kept walking as the moon raised higher and higher which helped her vision. Owl brought her attention when he saw a campfire deep in the forest and flew straight to it. “Owl, wait!” She screamed while chasing him.

“I feel like I’ve seen this bird somewhere...” Said Flynn Rider to himself as Owl landed in a nearby tree. “Aren’t you that lady’s bird?”

Cassandra arrived to the camp Flynn and Rapunzel have set, out of air due chasing Owl when she saw Rider who was resting in a tree root, Rapunzel sleeping using her long hair as a bed and Pascal right beside her.

“Who would have said, you really are alive.” Said the man relieved but with a bit in irony in his words, there was no way he will let her know he was worried.

“And you didn’t abandon her.” Cassandra let out a relieved sigh. “I thought you would have gone back to the tower and get that satchel.” She already knew that but wanted to be sure.

“Hey I’m not that heartless. How could I let her to her luck.”  
“Guess not...” she said while overlooking at Rapunzel. “Thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“For not leaving her alone.”

Rapunzel was awoken by the noise of their conversation and realized there was someone else. Due being half asleep she couldn’t see well except for a silhouette, for a moment she thought it was her mother who might have come back to threat the man who was with her, she might be nearby since she just gave her the satchel Rapunzel hid in the tower but, after rubbing her eyes she was able to see the figure more clearly.

“Cassandra, you are okay!!” She didn’t gave Cass time to react as she ran to bear hug her but retreated immediately when she cried in pain.  
“Ouch! Ow ow ow...”  
“Sorry, are you hurt?” Rapunzel asked while checking Cassandra for any visible wound.  
“It’s not a big deal, I’m fine... really, but more importantly--” She said while touching her hurt right arm with her free hand which was noticed by Rapunzel and the man who was behind.  
“You are important and your wound must be treated!” The blonde girl interrupted.

“Blondie, you are not going to...”  
“Don’t worry Eugene, I know I can trust Cassandra.” Rapunzel replied while looking back the the man who stood nearby the fire.  
“Ssshhh!! Blondie...!” He immediately panicked. He only told his real name to Rapunzel and no one else, he still wanted to be called Flynn by other people that weren’t Rapunzel, she was already special for him.  
“Eugene? Wait, so your real name is ‘Eugene’?” Said Cassandra about to burst in laugh but was pulled by Rapunzel to sit down in the root Eugene was earlier.

Rapunzel didn’t let Cassandra to protest and began to wrap the lady’s right arm in her golden hair.

“Ummm, what are you doing?” Cassandra didn’t even bothered to retreat, it would only pull the girl’s hair.  
“Silence girl, just pay attention and don’t scream or freak out.” Said Eugene in a mocking voice, recalling how he almost freaked out as well.

Rapunzel didn’t even cared if Gothel was still around, she wanted to help her friend and no one was going to stop her. “Yes, just... don’t freak out and, keep it as a secret, okay?” She told her in such a gentle voice that Cassandra wasn’t even able to reply and just waited to see what she was going to do as Pascal sat in Cassandra’s lap.

As Rapunzel began to sing, her hair started to glow.

**_**“♪Flower, gleam and glow  
** _ ** **_**♪Let your power shine  
** _ ** **_**♪Make the clock reverse  
** _ ** **_**♪Bring back what once was mine** _ **

**_**♪Heal what has been hurt  
** _ ** **_**♪Change the fates' design  
** _ ** **_**♪Save what has been lost  
** _ ** **_**♪Bring back what once was mine  
** _ ** **_**♪What once was mine”** _ **

Even when Eugene already saw this, he was still breathless. Cassandra couldn’t even blink when she felt the pain disappear and removed the locks of hair that were surrounding her arm.

“Does it feel better?” Rapunzel asked with a smile in her face.  
Cassandra moved her wrist and arm altogether and confirmed that the pain was completely gone. “You are the flower...” she whispered amazed, so low that no one except herself listened.  
“What was that?” The girl in front of her asked.  
“No...nothing! Just, wow. You really are special, huh?” Said Cassandra a bit nervous while recalling those rumors that were heard in the castle about the blonde hair of the lost princess and the magic flower that saved Queen Arianna.  
“Thank you.” Replied Rapunzel with a little smile directed at her while those emerald eyes glowed with the light of the fire and Pascal made his way to her shoulder.

“And, have you always been able to heal?” Cassandra’s doubts of her not being the princess were erased by the fact that this girl’s hair had the magic of the rumored flower.  
“Actually, yes. I already told this to Eugene but you also deserve to know. My mother told me that when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut, it turns brown and looses it's power.“

Eugene was melancholic at listening to this once again, his will to protect the girl grew stronger, just thinking on Rapunzel never leaving that tower made him think that he could have found her sooner and save her, but how to act from here now?

She even wasn’t sure if she wants to go back there. He could convince her, sure but, will that be enough? Is not like he would be able to offer proper shelter and meals everyday but at least he could give her freedom. On the other hand, Cassandra was here with them again, maybe he won’t convince Rapunzel to come with him but if Cassandra works in the castle, she might be able to offer a better life to the blonde girl. The question is, would he be able to convince Cassandra to take care of her? His thoughts were interrupted by the conversation of the girls.

Cassandra didn’t even needed to ask if she was in that tower her whole life, the fact that she had healing powers in her hair was enough proof, that woman wanted Rapunzel for herself just to use that magic. “Have you ever thought on never going back?” She was the princess so, Cassandra will need to convince her to abandon that woman.  
“It’s... complicated.” Rapunzel replied while grabbing her head, she didn’t wanted to talk about this again and recalled how the conversation shifted before with Eugene when she asked about his name but choose something else instead. “So, Eugene told me that you are the captain’s daughter?”

“Ahaha... well, yes...” There was no running from this conversation now, Eugene heard and told Rapunzel.  
“I’m sorry I got you in troubles with your father, it wasn’t my intention.” She said while reaching for Cassandra’s hand but she flinched away.  
“It’s nothing, I can make up to him other time.” To be honest, she wasn’t sure that will be possible after their fight at the dam, it was indeed complicated but she didn’t felt the need to vent at Rapunzel and less with ‘Eugene’ there, which served as a new conversation topic. “And you’ve been calling him ‘Eugene’, right?” She said while holding a laugh and looking at Eugene.

“Okay, fine! My name is Eugene Fitzherbert. There, happy?” He said while throwing his arms at the air.  
“I still think is better than ‘Flynn Rider’ tho.” Rapunzel said.  
“Right, well... whatever the case, it’s getting pretty late and you girls should sleep. Tomorrow is the big day so you better rest, I’ll do first watch.”  
“I’m wide awake so don’t worry **_**Fitzherbert**_** , I’ll take first watch.” Cassandra said enjoying the new name to make fun of.  
“Ugh fine, suit your self.” He said while getting in a comfortable position on the floor to nap right next to the fire.

Rapunzel stood up from the root as she yawned and walked a bit farther from the fire. “Good night, Cassandra.”

With the flow of the conversation, Cassandra forgot that she wanted to find Rapunzel to protect her from the woman who was following them, to tell her that she’s the princess of Corona and that she must get away from this ‘mother’ as soon as possible, she had to tell her ****now****.

“Raps...” Rapunzel turned around to look at her, she will have to tell her later that she likes this nickname she picked for her but for now, she awaited to hear whatever Cassandra had to say.

“Good night.”


	7. Now that I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is gay and jealous :3  
> Rapunzel is bi/pan and Eugene has a new sister (?)

At the end, Cassandra couldn’t make up her mind to tell Rapunzel the truth, maybe deep down she was actually scared about how the girl would react or what she will think of her... but she kept telling herself that the reason she decided to not say a thing was so Rapunzel would enjoy her birthday with no worries, complicated feelings or dealing with the fact that she’s a princess.

At some point, Cassandra felt asleep forgetting to wake up Eugene to take his shift but fortunately, nothing happened that night and the three of them enjoyed the calm of the night, it was a long day for each of them after all, they needed the rest now more than in any other day of their daily routines.

Morning came and they all were sleeping comfortably in the floor, except for Owl who stayed in a tree branch. Eugene was woken up by a drops of water falling in his face.

“Well, I hope you are here to apologize.”

Rapunzel, Cassandra, Pascal and Owl were abruptly woken up at Eugene’s desperate screams for help when the white horse, Maximus was dragging him from his right boot, ready to take him to the kingdom.

“NO! Put me down... STOP IT!”  
Rapunzel ran to his aid while Cassandra couldn’t stop laughing, even a couple of tears came from her eyes, the scene was a bit to much for her that she began to ran out of air, it was just so funny. As expected from Max, always on duty.

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene from his arms and tried to pull him away from Max who refused to let go the poor man’s boot. At this point, Cassandra finally stopped laughing and decided to lend a hand with Max. Rapunzel was able to get Eugene back but Max kept the boot.

Just when Cassandra got near them, Rapunzel was able to calm down the horse.  
“Whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down.” She said while moving her hands in a slow motion to get him relaxed, Pascal who was on Rapunzel’s head did the same.  
“That's it. Now sit.” Maximus refused to sit. “Sit.” She asked again, this time with a stronger voice and he did as told.

“Wow Max, since when you obey someone who is helping a thief?” Cassandra asked in a way of joking, she was now in this with them as well so she’s basically helping a thief too. The horse just kept whinnying at the both girls.  
“Now drop the boot.” Rapunzel asked, pointing at Eugene’s boot that was still on the horse’s mouth. He neigh in response and looked at Cassandra who was trying to hold her laugh, again.  
“It’s okay Max, just drop it. You do not want that in your mouth any longer.”  
“Hey!” Said a very indignant Eugene at Cassandra’s retort and Max followed her advice.

Rapunzel was delighted that he was doing what he was told and couldn’t hold it any longer, she pet his head while praising him.  
“Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are!”

Cassandra could just imagine that this was her first time touching a horse, Max was also enjoying all the attention and love from the blonde girl. Honestly, she has never seen him this excited, she only knew the ‘professional’ side of Max and maybe, when he was given some apples he was this happy, but Rapunzel had a different effect on the horse in fact, it might be the same effect she was having on Eugene and Cassandra.

“You all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?” Rapunzel said in a playful tone, Cassandra looked amused at them.  
“Excuse me?” Eugene voice made presence at the ‘bad man’ statement.  
“Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?” She asked while hugging the horse’s neck who as affirmation, put his head right on the girl’s back.

“Oh c’mon, he’s a bad horse!” Eugene tried to excuse himself by turning the ‘bad’ label at Max.  
“Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart.” Rapunzel was almost offended at Eugene’s comment.  
“He’s just ‘bad’ with people that deserves it, right Max?” Said Cassandra while petting his nose. She has rode Maximus more times than she can count, they practically grew up together along with Fidella, all of them trying to fit in the guard someday.

Max continued to neigh happily at the attention he got from Rapunzel and now Cassandra as well.  
“You've got to be kidding me.” Eugene wasn’t getting any of this anymore, he just couldn’t. Max immediately looked at him furiously.  
“Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life.” Rapunzel talked to Max. “And I need you not to get him arrested.” She was helping Eugene to get up.

Cassandra would have retorted that she does not longer need him as prisoner but, she was more than sure that those two bonded during her absence, it would just make her sad so, she let it slide, not even mentioning it besides, he wasn’t that bad at all, right...?

“Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay?” Rapunzel continued, trying to soften the animadversion between Max and Eugene.  
 _“So she was just talking about them, huh?”_ Cassandra thought, maybe Rapunzel also forgot the whole prisoner deal, not like it mattered at all now.

Maximus let an annoyed neigh sound in the whole forest while looking away from Eugene.  
“And it’s also ****my birthday****... Just so you know” The blonde girl said to convince Max but he still refused to agree.  
“Max, you wouldn’t want to make a girl sad on her birthday, would you?” Cassandra found the idea of teasing the horse a bit funny so she aided Rapunzel. At this, he finally agreed by shaking Eugene’s hand.

Rapunzel’s attention shifted at the sound of the kingdom bells as she walked a bit far from the group, everyone’s eyes where on her and Maximus took that chance to kick Eugene in the stomach. He completely lose the air in his lungs and felt to the ground.

“Yup, you are a good boy.” Cassandra praised him while petting his forehead.

Thankfully they were near the kingdom, they would just have to walk north a little bit further and with so many people going out to celebrate, sneaking a thief wouldn’t be hard.

As they walked, the view of the kingdom was more and more visible for the group.

“You live there, right Cassandra?” Rapunzel asked without parting her sight in the castle.  
“Well, yes...” She replied shrugging. She was used to the view of her home that it wasn’t a big deal for her anymore but then remembered that this girl has never seen something like this. “I hope you like it in there... the people are very welcoming.”  
“I can’t believe I’m finally here...” The blond girl didn’t realized she was holding her breath until Eugene interrupted.  
“Then, we gotta hurry if you don’t want to miss the fun.”

When they were merely meters away from the main bridge, Rapunzel was so excited she couldn’t stop bouncing and actually ran to cross it as the rest followed at their own pace.

Eugene found a wanted poster of him and ripped it out from the bridge wall which wasn’t ignored by Max as they began to fight, Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
“You guys have fun, I’ll go with Rapunzel. Max, make sure he doesn’t steal anything”. She said with a mischievous smile as she caught up with the long haired girl as Pascal warned the duo to stop fighting.

Rapunzel lose her breath as she stood up at the entrance of the kingdom, watching all the people walk.  
“Welcome to Corona.” Cassandra said before they could continue walking and the girl couldn’t stop herself from getting in as they encountered a problem.  
“Oh no, wait Raps--!”

People were already stepping on the poor girl’s hair, Cassandra and Eugene picked up all of it and went near Rapunzel. The both exchanged looks as if knowing they were thinking the same, ‘now what to do?’. Luckily, Eugene spotted four girls at the fountain that were doing their hair. Cassandra knew those girls as they often spend time there but she never bothered to talk to them.

With a whistle, he caught the girls’ attention and they were amazed at seeing Rapunzel’s long _long_ hair.

As they were braiding Rapunzel’s hair, both Eugene and Cassandra waited in the sides.

“Nice thinking, Fitzherbert.”  
“Yeah thanks but, would you stop calling me that?”  
“Does it looks like I care?”  
“And here I was thinking you actually had human feelings or something. Fine, suit yourself, I don’t care.” He said while crossing his arms, trying to show he wasn’t mad but to be honest, maybe he was missing being called by his real name so, deep down he was glad yet, he will never admit that to Cassandra.  
“Hey cheekbones, duck”. She warned as some guards were passing by, she hid as well.  
“So, I’m guessing daddy’s daughter has been a bad girl, huh? He said in a playful tone, emphasizing the fact that Cassandra also hid from the guards.  
“Be grateful I’m not taking you to my father and shut up.” She won that point.

The girls were done with Rapunzel’s hair, it was now a beautiful long braid decorated with flowers that was at her ankles length, perfect to walk around without bothering the people.

“Thank you!” She thank them with a bright smile while admiring her new hair, she loved it! Her whole life, Gothel forced Rapunzel to let her hair down and now, for the first time she had a braid. She was indeed so happy, this day will be the best of her life and it was just begging.

Eugene and Cassandra couldn’t look away as their hearts melted at the sight of this new Rapunzel, they couldn’t help but smile as well which Max and Owl didn’t ignore and made fun of both with a neigh and a hoot respectively. Pascal on the other hand was happy, he knew something in the heart of those two shifted and he never though someone would be able to feel like this with his best friend.

Rapunzel ran to were her friends where, who still weren’t able to blink.

“What do you think?” She asked while twirling.

Unfortunately, their brains weren’t working due how pretty she was.

“Guys? Are you okay”.  
“Huh...?” Cassandra was the first to react. “YES! Yes... ummm...” She was running out of words but managed somehow. “It suits you... right Eugene?” She even called him ‘Eugene’ without noticing, Rapunzel was really doing something to her brain that she might or not like it.  
“Yeah, you look pretty Blondie!”. He said while standing up, Cassandra followed.  
“Aww, thank you guys!” Rapunzel excitedly replied while putting her own hands together. “There are a lot of things I want to see, let’s go!” She said while grabbing their hands and pulling them towards herself, Eugene and Cassandra didn’t had time to protest and followed the girl.

Everything delivered a new sensation to Rapunzel, she kept looking and touching things she knew and others that were unknown to her, admiring the beauty of all and everything. The group had a hard time trying to catch up with her as Cassandra would occasionally warn Rapunzel that she shouldn’t touch merchandise she wasn’t going to buy.

After walking for a while, they realized that they skipped breakfast. Pascal pointed it out at Rapunzel when he touched his little tummy.

“I’ll go get us something.” Said Cassandra, resigned that she might be the only one with actual money here and went towards uncle Monty’s ‘Sweet Shop’. “Just wait here.”  
“In that case, I’ll get something from here.” Said Eugene pointing at the line that was in front of the various carts selling different kinds of food.  
Cassandra could murder him with the stare she gave to him.  
“What? I ****actually**** have legal money, don’t kill me with those eyes!” He said while walking to the line.

While her companions were gone, Rapunzel found herself staring at a tiny fountain with a mosaic portrait she assumed were the King, Queen and Princess of this kingdom. She wondered if there would be a possibility she could have a family like that someday. Her own mother wasn’t that warm and almost never around, just when she needed to regain her youth. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cassandra.

“Hey Raps, got you a cupcake.” She said handing the pastry to her while she had other two in hand, Rapunzel assumed those were for her and Eugene.  
“Thanks Cassandra... you know, I actually like how you call me.” She said while handing a bit of the cupcake to Pascal.  
Cassandra gave a bite to her own cupcake as she raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about.  
“You know, ‘Raps’... I like it very much.” Rapunzel said as she gave a bite the cupcake, it was so delicious that she immediately smiled at Cassandra. “Oh my god, this tastes so great! So much better than the ones I bake, right Pascal?” The little chameleon squeaked in agreement.

Cassandra didn’t replied as she noticed where they were. “Were you... looking at that?” She asked referring to the fountain with the mosaic portrait of the royal family as a little girl was leaving a flower.  
“Oh, yes. It’s very pretty.” Rapunzel replied with a bit of cupcake in her check. Immediately Cassandra removed it with her free hand. When she was done, Cassandra considered on telling her the truth for a moment.  
“You know, I think you resemble to...” She stopped when Rapunzel was no where to be found. She sure was fast. “Raps?”

Eugene joined Cassandra with a piece of bread and cheese. “Where is Blondie?”  
Cass was looking around for her while handing the other cupcake to him until she saw her dancing at the pace of the music some people where playing, quickly catching the attention of everyone in the plaza. Once again, Cassandra missed the chance to try and make some sense into Rapunzel.  
Eugene, Cassandra and Max stayed in the sides, looking how much fun Rapunzel was having as she began to drag people to dance with her, that cheerful attitude of hers was contagious and soon everyone were in the middle dancing.

As Rapunzel was dancing and having fun, she noticed that her companions where standing right there in a corner looking at her with smiles in their faces. This girl indeed warmed the heart of the two.

She asked them to join while still dancing with the people, Eugene and Cassandra exchanged looks and agreed to not join, this wasn’t their thing and they were more than happy to just look at how much fun Rapunzel was having but Max thought otherwise and pushed the two to the ‘dance floor’. _“Damn Max.”_ Was what crossed their minds as the horse laughed.

After some time, the trio stopped but the people continued, Rapunzel decided she wanted to see more of the kingdom. Cassandra introduced uncle Monty’s shop where she got the cupcakes from, Eugene thought the library was perfect for Rapunzel and they actually spent a couple of hours reading books, even Cassandra recommended the girl some of her favorites about famous places in the seven kingdoms.

Once they left the library, dusk was upon them but it won’t be nightfall that soon. As they were walking around, some guards came across them but were able to hide successfully. Eugene made fun of Cassandra once again who slapped his arm in return. She didn’t wanted to admit it, but she was having fun with them.

Rapunzel saw a boy selling flags with the Corona emblem embroidered, Eugene thought it wouldn’t hurt to let her have it and payed the kid for one. Later, Rapunzel’s attention shifted to kids doing drawings on the floor and no one could stop her from trying it too.

Cassandra got her the chalks to draw as Eugene held the flag for reference, she decided to draw the emblem with people dancing around it. She was going to take a while so the other two will have to wait.

“You know, I’m glad she’s having so much fun.” Said Eugene to Cassandra while admiring Rapunzel’s work so far.  
“And I thought you were just a selfish useless little thief.” She said mocking him a bit.  
“Haha, very funny. But talking seriously; you practically live here, right?”  
“So?”  
“I was wondering, where might be the best place to look at the lanterns, I want to give her an unforgettable sight.” His eyes were full of affection as he didn’t took his sight off Rapunzel. “I was thinking on taking her to a boat but, what do you think?”

Cassandra wasn’t one to know about feelings but, there was something different on him ever since she met them yesterday and the way he softened when it came to Rapunzel was evident in every minute of the day, she knew this might happen so, why does it makes her feel bad?

“That might be the best, there is always lots of people in the streets during the launching of the lanterns. In a boat, no one will get in the way of appreciating it... that or you can ask someone to borrow their roof but, I doubt it.” Deep down, she was thankful that Eugene choose a boat as option, that way she won’t have to join and could set aside these awkward feelings she was having about them but also, she wished she could be the one to show Rapunzel that ‘unforgettable sight’ but... why?

“Then is settled, you will come too or--?”  
“I’m fine, you can take her with you.”  
“You sure? We can make space for you...”  
“Don’t worry, really. I see these every year so it’s not a big deal... just surprise her, okay?” She said while crossing her arms and guiding her sight to Rapunzel who just finished her master piece, apparently she wasn’t able to listen to what Eugene and Cassandra were talking about.

“Nice job, Blondie.” He said while giving back the flag to Rapunzel.  
“Thanks! I’ve never worked with chalks on floor before so I had a lot of fun!” She was satisfied with her illustration, everyone around came near to appreciate it and people didn’t stopped praising her amazing skills.

Cassandra handed a cloth to Rapunzel so she could clean her hands full of chalk as Eugene silently sneaked out to save a boat for later.

“Good work, I bet you could even compete with painters around the seven kingdoms.” She tried to praise her with an awkward smile but Rapunzel didn’t minded that awkwardness, it was kinda cute.  
“Thank you Cassandra! I still have a lot to learn and see, maybe I could borrow some books about painting from the library?”  
“If you want, I can buy you one.” Cassandra said without thinking.  
“Really?” Her green eyes were looking at her as shining stars. “I would love that so much, thank you! Actually, I was also thinking what Eugene said yesterday when we met.”  
“What he said?”  
“That, we could be pen pals. I’ve never had anyone to write a letter before, I don’t even know how to sent it but I thought that, it would be nice if we can keep in touch. I really would love to know more about you...”

Cassandra knew that Rapunzel was still thinking on a life in the tower, she has to know that there is no need to go back to that prison! She has to know that she can have a better life at the castle with her real parents. She has to tell her ****now!  
**** “Raps, I--”

“Hey Blondie! How about one last dance?” Eugene managed to come back fast and interrupted while grabbing Rapunzel’s hand, taking her away from Cassandra. “Sorry, I’m stealing the birthday girl.” He said in a playful tone as Rapunzel’s mouth moved saying ‘sorry’ to Cass.

She was left alone with Max and Owl, she let out a long sigh. Again she failed to deliver. Maybe it’s for the best, she can wait until the event ends and then, forget whatever kind of ‘feelings’ she has for her, after all... Rapunzel is the princess and she is just a handmaiden, a servant, nothing more.

Max put his head beside Cassandra’s shoulder as if he knew what was going on in her head, she just petted his nose and looked the other two dancing with the rest of the people.

As the music stopped, Rapunzel and Eugene encountered themselves a little bit too close until the voice of a man interrupted their thoughts.

“To the boats!”

Eugene and Rapunzel went back to where Cassandra was who welcome them with a quite melancholic smile.  
“Nice moves out there.”  
“You should have come too.” Said Rapunzel while trying to reach her hand, this time Cassandra didn’t flinched away and let herself feel the blonde girl’s fingers in hers.  
“I’m just a little bit tired.” She lied. “I’m surprised you have all that energy to be honest.”  
“Me too! I’m still trying to catch my breath.” Said Eugene while touching his chest. “And we still are far from ending this day.”

Eugene lead the girls and the animals to the docks where a tiny boat was waiting as night was on them already. He got on the boat and offered his hand to the birthday girl.

“Hop on, Rapunzel.” Asked Eugene.  
She wasn’t sure at first as the boat was rather small. “Are you sure everyone will fit there?”  
“Don’t worry about it, Max and I will wait for you right here.” Said Cassandra, trying to ease Rapunzel.  
“You won’t come with us?”  
“Actually, I get pretty sick when going on boats.” Cassandra lied, she just won’t admit that she’s still scared of water due not knowing how to swim, and with the probabilities of drowning like yesterday or that she doesn’t want to be the awkward third wheel.  
“Oh, then maybe we can--”  
“It’s okay Raps, just go with cheekbones there, we’ll be fine.” Max neigh in agreement.

Rapunzel was a bit sad, didn’t knew where they were going on the boat but she wanted Cassandra to join as well. As Eugene was getting the paddle ready, Cassandra remembered something she bought earlier.

“Raps, wait...” She said catching her attention. “I got this on my way to the sweet shop.” From her tiny bag, she took out a ring with the Corona emblem on it.

“Is not much but, I thought you deserved a physical birthday gift as well.” Cassandra said as she handed the ring to Rapunzel.  
“It’s so beautiful!” Said the blonde girl with so much happiness in her eyes that could melt anyone. “Thank you so much Cassandra, and not just for this gift but, for everything. I am so lucky to have someone like you that I can trust. I don’t know what I would have done here without you.”  
“You would probably have blindly trusted a criminal into doing bad things.” She said joking. Rapunzel laughed at the statement as well and hugged her.

Cassandra would have spoken up about not liking to be touched since Rapunzel grabbed her hand earlier, but she realized that this warmth felt nice and hugged her back. “Happy birthday, Rapunzel.”  
“Thank you.” She whispered allowing herself to enjoy the warmth in Cassandra’s body.

Eugene cleared his throat catching the attention of the ladies. “We should hurry or the show will begin without us.” Once again, offered his hand to Rapunzel to help her get on, this time Cassandra helped as well.

“Almost forgot!” Said Eugene who was already rowing the boat. He took out a bag full of apples and threw it at Max and Cassandra.

Maximus looked at him in a suspicious way which lead the man to explain. “What? I bought them.” And now, the horse was eating happily. “At least most of them.” Eugene said with a mischievous smile, knowing that will cause Max confusion and doubt.  
Cassandra sighed. “Don’t worry Max, I’ll pay for the rest.” She said as she pet the horse hair.

They were pretty far already, Cassandra opted to sat down at the dock with Owl and Max right next to her.

For years, she has seen this ‘lantern festival’ as something common, maybe even as ‘annoying extra work’ since she’s usually on duty; it never crossed her mind that this scenery could be a ‘unique’ and ‘unforgettable’ experience for someone. There was Rapunzel, who dreamed of seeing the night sky covered in those lanterns up close.  
Even when this comes once a year and she’s used to it, this time it feels different, it actually feels like she’s experiencing this for the first time as well, wonder why?

Owl hooted to warn Cassandra that the first lantern made it to the sky. It was tradition that the first one must be launched by the King and Queen so she knew the rest will follow soon.

“Wonder if Rapunzel already saw that one...” She said as the boat where those two were began to shake but no one felt to the water. Cassandra let out a relieved sigh.

Owl hooted. “What? I’m not actually worried for her.” She lied, and she wondered what kind of face she would be making upon the rest of the lanterns. For the first time, she actually appreciated the sight of the thousands of lights in the sky because she knew Rapunzel was looking at them as well.

“Maybe... we all are actually connected by the sky...” She said, suddenly realizing that for years and years, Rapunzel might have been watching the sky full of lanterns at the same time as her, even when they were in different places, they were looking at the same sky. Somehow, thinking about that made her feel like she knew Rapunzel way before even meeting her yesterday... “As if we had a bond... maybe, we were destined to meet like this.”

Her mind drifted to Rapunzel once again, imagining how she feels now that she was able to fulfill her dream “... and I will have to tell her the truth...” Owl hooted as Max let out a quite soft neigh. Rapunzel said that she trusted her and yet, she can’t tell her the truth.

“Why are feelings so damn complicated?” She said while looking at the few lanterns that were still on the sky. “Why can’t I just tell her how it is?” Because she was worried about her feelings, she put Rapunzel’s feelings over telling her the truth and if she waited more, it will be more and more difficult to spit.  
“It’s now or never, I ****have**** to tell her!” She said while clenching her fists. She just had to wait for their return, she will do it for real this time.

The sky was empty already, but they didn’t came back. The fog began to appear so she couldn’t see clearly.

_“They sure are taking their... time...”_ She didn’t wanted to admit it, but maybe they did have a thing. Maybe Rapunzel felt in love with the thief instead of her and now they are... “Wait... instead of me?! What am I...” She reprehended herself at the thought. “Ugh, this is just so stupid... just tell her she’s the lost princess and lets get over it.”

But her luck wasn’t any better. Cassandra, Max and Owl listened Eugene’s voice coming from nearby.

“No, no no no. Wait, guys!!...” Guards were taking him off from a bigger boat as he struggled to get free. “ ** **RAPUNZEL!**** ”

Fear invaded Cassandra’s spine as she looked at the other side of the sea not being able to spot a thing, but she knew something was wrong. “Owl, please... go and check for Rapunzel!!” She wanted it to sound like a favor but her panic got the best of her and was more of an order.

Whatever the reason for Eugene to be on that boat must have a logical explication. By now she knew there was no way he would abandon Rapunzel, something happened and what’s worse, he was arrested right there. With his long list of crimes, for sure he will be hanged first thing in the morning and if he dies, the girl she felt in love with will be sad, she gotta find a way to save him.

“Max, I know I shouldn’t ask for this...” her voice was broken but refused to stop. “Please, find a way to save him. Stop his execution at any cost. Just, buy me some time, please...” Max put his head in her shoulder, understanding Cassandra’s feelings and what must be done. The horse immediately ran off to do what he was told.


	8. The Price of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Abuse, violence, stabbing and blood, and basically mother-daughter violence.  
> The title of this chapter is actually the name of a “Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core” soundtrack so, it would be neat if you can listen to it along with the original Tangled soundtrack :3c

Owl came back to Cassandra after checking the other side of the bridge and made noises indicating that he found something. If it was Rapunzel, she didn’t had time to cross using the bridge, the fastest route was through the sea but that meant, steering a boat and getting on the water with the chances of falling into it and drown.

“Don’t be a coward now! Rapunzel needs you.” She said to herself over and over until she found the courage to ‘steal’ a boat and get on it. How hard can it be to row a boat?

Making some deep breathing, she began to row in the direction Owl came from with his help to guide as the fog didn’t went away and turned more dense with the moment. She had troubles at first but due the strength in her arms and the training she received upon wanting to join the guard, she was able to row without problems but her fear of falling to the water didn’t disappeared.

“Are we there, Owl?” She felt like it has been an eternity, but her determination to rescue Rapunzel was stronger than her fear and continued when Owl hooted at her, indicating that they were still a bit far.

Upon reaching land, Cassandra grunted at the clash of the boat and quickly got out of it, not without securing it in further land.

Owl guided her towards the persons he found... they were the Stabbington brothers knocked out but Rapunzel wasn’t there. These two were her only lead of what happened so, before they could wake up she tied them with the rope of the boat she used. Once they were secured, she proceeded to slap the sideburns one and with the sudden assault, he woke up.

“What did you ** **do**** to ****her****?!” She held him by his clothes.  
“I don’t know what are you talking about.” He said, not showing any signs of doubt.  
“ ** **WHERE IS SHE?!**** ” She had no patience and with her raw power of rage, she was able to pick him up and cornered him in a tree using a knife to threat him. “TELL ME WHERE IS SHE, ****NOW!**** ”

The guy now was frightened, this girl was strong and didn’t show any signs of bluffing, she was going to kill him.

“I-- I don’t know!”  
“Then, ****who**** knows?!” She put more force in her grip.  
“It wasn’t us, I swear! It was the old lady who told us about her magic hair!” Sweat and fear were evident in his big face.  
“Old lady?...” It was her... the woman she saw coming out from the passage, the woman who followed them to the tavern, the woman who Rapunzel calls ‘mother’... She knew what to do.

Cassandra let go off the man and he felt into the ground. “Guards patrol this zone every hour, good luck.” She said while heading to her boat. If she wanted to get to the tower fast, she will need a horse for real this time so she went back to the kingdom, since she put Max to take care of Eugene.

Forgetting about her fear of water, she took the boat and quickly rushed her return. Sneaking into the castle wasn’t a problem, she knew all the secret routes, her actual problem was taking Fidella with her without being spotted. She will have to worry about that later.

She successfully got into the stables, daylight wasn’t upon her yet, it was pitch black so she still had time.  
Quietly she approached where Fidella was sleeping.

“Girl, I need your help.” She whispered to the horse who woke up while nickering at Cassandra.  
“Sshh! Come with me.” She took the leash and guided her outside.

“Who’s there?”  
Cassandra turned around to see a guard, how could she missed that someone was there? Not even Owl had time to warn her.  
“Oh Stan, it’s you.” Not the best guard but she was familiar with him.  
“Cassandra? Is that you? The Captain is worried sick for you, thank god you are here.” He said while approaching the girl and the horse.  
“He is...?” Her last memories with him weren’t good, after how they left things in the dam, she doubted he would ever forgive her or even worry.

“What are you doing with Fidella?”  
She remembered her mission and didn’t wasted time in riding the horse.  
“Wait, Cassandra what are you--!”

* * *

The Captain was sorting out paperwork in the Royal Guard room when a guard knocked his door.

“Come in.” He commanded and Pete the guard opened the door.  
“Sir, we secured Flynn Rider and he’s now in the dungeon. The crown has been put back safety in the throne room.”  
“What about...”  
“No word on Cassandra, sir.”

The Captain let out a sigh. “Perhaps... I was too hard on her, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” He genuinely felt bad for saying all those terrible things and raising his blade to her. No matter the situation, he should have believed in his daughter. She never acted without having a good reason and he failed to listen to her.

“Sir!” Stan came in rushing into the room. “Cassandra was here!”  
“What? Where is she?!” A glimpse of hope was evident in his eyes, he has to apologize and listen to what she has to say.  
“That’s the issue sir...” He scratched his neck while finding the right words. “She took Fidella and ran away.”  
The sadness in his face was evident. “Did she said anything?”  
“Well, just ‘my princess is in danger’... not that I really understand but...”  
“What should we do sir?” Pete interrupted.

The Captain kept silence for a moment until with sorrow in his voice he commanded. “Let her go.”  
“What?!” Stan and Pete were surprised at the order they were just given.  
“There is nothing I can do for her now.” He wished he could have a second chance, but if Cassandra had to leave, then he will have to let her go and accept it.  
“What about Rider?” Pete asked.  
“He will be hang first thing in the morning. We will finally put an end to the menace of Flynn Rider.”

* * *

After encountering Stan and successfully getting out of the castle riding Fidella, the dawn was upon them.

“Owl, go back and look for Max. If somehow you are able to break Eugene out of jail, lead him to the tower.” Owl replied with a hoot and flew towards the castle.  
Fidella kept running with Cassandra on her back, approaching the main bridge and the sunlight was in their faces.

“C’mon girl, ****faster!**** ” Cassandra screamed, not minding if she would encounter someone or if she was being followed, her mind was focused on getting to the tower and no one will stop her.

Going through the forest was actually easy, she knew the road and with daylight she could actually guide Fidella. Her heart was beating faster as she was getting closer to the passage that would lead them to the tower.

Fidella kept running and jumping gracefully to avoid any tree root in the road, Cassandra ducking when any branch was dangerously near, feeling the wind in her hair and not stopping for anything. She was going save Rapunzel.

With a hop, they were in front of the passage, Fidella wasn’t sure there would be a way to get in until Cassandra rushed her to and continued until they reached the tower.

Cassandra realized that she didn’t brought anything to climb it. “The back entrance? No, I could lose my head or a limb if I’m not careful.” Besides, the probabilities of the old lady closing that door was almost 100% if she wanted to keep Rapunzel locked up.

She will have to use the window but, how to go up? She was stressing over it a lot and maybe scared for the girl she loved... that’s when she thought on Rapunzel’s hair, she could use it! But, what if she’s not alone in there... She had no time, will have to risk it.

“Rapunzel!” She screamed and waited for a response, but nothing happened. “Raps, let down your hair!” She asked once again but no one replied, without thinking she hurried to the bottom of the tower, ready to try and climb it with her bare hands.

Cassandra’s attention shifted to the top of the tower where she heard the window open and saw golden locks of long hair falling right in front of her, without fear nor doubt she began to climb, maybe even relieved that Rapunzel was fine and she heard Cassandra’s voice, but she couldn’t let her guard down, she still needed to get her out of there and tell her the truth she kept in secret since they met.

She finally arrived at the top, slightly breathless and hopped inside.

“Raps, I thought I would never see you again...” but fear invaded her whole being when she saw the girl chained with her mouth covered.  
“Cassandra!” Rapunzel tried to scream with no luck, since the cloth covering her mouth muffled her voice. She wanted to warn her.

Cassandra felt the presence of someone beside her too late as a dagger rapidly stabbed her in the lower back that caused her to loudly grunt in pain.

Gothel was satisfied, although she doesn’t recall seeing this lady before, the fact that she knew about Rapunzel was dangerous, killing her was safer and she just looked how she felt to the floor as the blonde girl cried for her.

“Now look what you've done, Rapunzel. Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with her.” She said while walking over the body of the young woman who was still able to react even due the pain and grabbed Gothel from the ankle.

“Don’t you dare... to touch her...” Cassandra said as her voice was failing her, but she refused to let go and put more strength in her grip. She was able to take a good look at the woman’s face. Rapunzel struggled so much trying to get near but the chains were too tight and couldn’t even move a bit as she looked in fear how the floor was being tinted red due Cassandra’s blood.

“Ugh, don’t get ahead of yourself, lousy pest!” Gothel said while kicking Cassandra off to the wall near the window which caused for her to scream in pain, her own bloody hands were trying to cover her wound.

Gothel reached Rapunzel to grab the chain. “And as for us? We are going where no one will ever ****find you again****!” She affirmed as Pascal tried to stop her by biting her dress which resulted in her kicking the poor little chameleon.

Rapunzel kept struggling to go right next to Cassandra, she wanted to hold her so badly but Gothel was dragging her to the back entrance of the tower.

“Enough already! Stop fighting me!!” Gothel demanded while the girl kept trying to get free and managed to let the cloth covering her mouth fall.  
“NO! I won't stop, for every minute of the rest of my life I will ****fight****! I will never stop trying to get away from you... But, if you let me save her... I will go with you.”

Cassandra had strength to crawl a bit farther, leaving a trail of her blood in the floor. “No... Rapunzel... don’t...” She wasn’t able to breath properly and the only thing she could think on is that, this was her fault. If only she had told Rapunzel the truth earlier, this won’t have happened. It’s her fault that Rapunzel is willing to give up the freedom she should have in exchange for her life, she won’t accept that.

“I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal her and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was.” Said Rapunzel, desperate to save Cassandra’s life. Gothel told her that Eugene was sentenced to dead for his crimes and probably hanged up as they spoke, she was so heartbroken that she will do whatever she needs to save her, she loved her too just as much as she loved Eugene.

Gothel considered the option but waited for Rapunzel to finish talking. “I promise. Just like you want. Just let me, heal her.” Eugene was dead but she could still let Cassandra live and she didn’t mind giving up her freedom for the woman she loves.

Maybe it will be worth it, if her ‘flower’ will be an obedient pet by healing the dying lady then, let it be but she won’t take any risks. Gothel unchained Rapunzel and chained Cassandra instead, tying the chain to the stairs pole.

“In case you get any ideas about following us!” She warned while looking the hazel eyes of the dying girl, something deep in her gut was trembling at the sight of the young woman, as if she has seen it before. On the other hand, Cassandra was barely able to protest or hold eye contact with her. As Gothel retreated, Rapunzel ran right to Cassandra’s side, almost crying but held her tears.

“Cassandra!” Said the lost princess as she was beside her. Checking the wound, she stained her hands with Cassandra’s blood.  
“I’m so sorry, everything is going to okay in a moment.” Rapunzel rushed to grab her hair and put it on the wound but Cassandra grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing it.  
“No, Raps...”  
“I promise you will be fine, just trust me.” She was desperate, she had to heal her no matter what.  
“No.. I can't let you do this...” Cassandra didn’t even wanted to imagine what kind of life her princess will have.

Rapunzel was sobbing already, loosing Eugene broke her heart but loosing Cassandra was the end of the line, she will be nothing but an empty vessel. “And I can’t let you die.” Tears didn’t stopped and some felt on Cassandra’s chest. She had to save her, no matter the price.  
“But if you do this... then you... could die.” Cassandra managed to say while breathing heavily.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be alright.” Said Rapunzel with a sorrowful smile. She will manage to save her but they would never see each other again and it crushed her soul but at least, she will live. She couldn’t save Eugene, saving one of the persons she felt in love with will have to be enough.

As she was about to sing, Cassandra brushed her cheek.  
“Rapunzel... wait...” Slowly, she began to hold all the hair of the girl, Rapunzel let herself enjoy the brief touch when suddenly she felt how her long hair was being cut.

Cassandra cut the hair with the knife she had in her belt and once the action was done, she let her hand and knife to fall into the floor stained with her blood.

“Cassandra, what...?!” Rapunzel panicked as the golden hair in her head was no more and it began to turn into a brown color. Gothel held onto the cut hair with fear and rage in her eyes as the blond hair was completely turned brown.

“What have ****you done****...?” Gothel was turning old faster and faster until she was nothing more than an old lady made of skin and bones. “ ** **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**** ” The old woman ran towards the broken mirror to look her now ‘ugly’ face.

Cassandra was able to saw a glimpse of her face, thinking _“serves you right, witch”_ upon losing the one thing that was keeping her young. Now she knows why she needed Rapunzel.

Gothel was mentally broken, she wasn’t ready to accept such a disgusting face as her own, covering her head with the hood of her cloak she walked backwards desperately trying to get away from this reality. Pascal took that chance and with his tiny mouth, grabbed a bit of Rapunzel’s just cut hair and made Gothel trip right next to the window, meeting her doom.

Rapunzel tried to reach but it was too late, Gothel felt and disappeared into dust, putting an end to her longevity. The attention of the ‘now’ brunette girl was shifted to the dying Cassandra. Her magic hair was gone, but she refused to believe it.

She grabbed Cassandra’s head with her hands as she let the most of her body rest on her lap. “No no no no, Cassandra.” The reply she got was a very quiet cough, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. “It can’t end this way. Don’t go, stay with me Cassandra!” Desperate, she took Cassandra’s chained hand and lead her to her short hair, firmly holding it.

“ ** _ **Flower, gleam and glow  
**_****_**Let your power shine...!**_** ”

“Rapunzel...”

“ ** _ **Make the clock reverse  
**_****_**Bring back what once was mine...**_** ”

“Hey, Rapunzel...”

The incantation was useless now, Cassandra was dying and she can’t do anything about it. “What?” She never let go off that same hand she was holding that once was wounded and was able to heal.

“I think, you were my destiny...” Cassandra whispered, running out of air with her eyelids almost closed, holding onto Rapunzel as much as she could.  
The brunette let out a sigh, never stopping sobbing. “And you were mine...” Replied with a broken voice as the girl she loved let out her last breath and completely closed her eyes.

Eugene was surely gone as Gothel said, and now... Cassandra was gone too. The very two persons she felt in love with were dead. Sure, she’s free now that Gothel is dead as well, but... why did the price of her freedom had to be so expensive? Is this really how freedom should be? Then, why does her heart feels so empty and broken? Why the persons that cared for here had to go forever?

The tears of her heart, couldn’t be stopped.


	9. The world has been waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and dead  
> I tried to say “OT3 rights”, wonder if I was able to :3c  
> Also, this title was inspired by some lyrics from RAISE A SUILEN’s “Beautiful Birthday” which I personally think fits for Rapunzel, just imagine Cassandra and Eugene singing it for her xD  
> Anyway, basically I let Eugene have his musical number with Raps but I killed Cassandra :3

Rapunzel had Cassandra’s dead body over her lap that was now covered in blood, she didn’t minded that, she was just looking at her face while slightly brushing her cheeks and hair. Pascal went to her side but she didn’t even noticed him.

“ ** _ **Heal what has been hurt  
**_** ** _ **Change the fates' design  
**_** ** _ **Save what has been lost...**_** ”

She knew it was useless, her hair has been cut by Cassandra and all it’s magic was gone but deep down, she hoped that if she recited the incantation over and over again, Cassandra would wake up.

“ ** _ **Bring back what once was mine  
**_** ** _ **What once was mine...**_** ”

Rapunzel put her forehead on Cassandra’s, trying to feel any warmth left in her, hoping and yearning to embrace her again.  
A single teardrop felt on Cassandra’s cheek, Rapunzel was now sobbing, not letting go off the body.

The brunette stopped crying when noticed that Cassandra’s wound that lead her to her end, began to glow in a golden light with spiral patterns that soon expanded through the whole tower. She looked amazed not understanding what was going on but a light of hope was in her eyes and lastly, the figure of the magic golden flower was visible in Cassandra.

When the glow vanished, the wound was healed and all the blood that was spilled on the floor and clothes disappeared. Rapunzel couldn’t believe it and with her eyes wide open, she looked at Cassandra, waiting for a sign.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and began to breathe again.  
“Raps?” Her voice was still weak but audible and her eyes looking at the brunette.  
“Cassandra...” Rapunzel whispered as if she raised her voice, she could harm her.  
“You really have beautiful eyes, did you knew?” A mischievous smile escaped her lips, she didn’t even thought on saying it but her mouth beat her brain.

“Cassandra!!” Rapunzel was so happy and relieved, she didn’t had time to notice that her arms were already surrounding the woman, she could felt her warmth once again. Cassandra was still chained so she was only able to reciprocate the hug with her free left arm, holding her tight, fearing that if she let go, she could disappear.

Rapunzel was the one to retreat from the embrace, but never stopped touching the other girl, her smile was so bright and genuine that it almost felt surreal, Cassandra couldn’t believe that such smile could be directed at her.

Without thinking, she grabbed Cassandra from her clothes and brought her closer until their lips touched. It caught the older girl off guard but her brain didn’t allowed her to think and returned the kiss as she gently held the brunette hair, both melting in the touch, ignoring the world and the fact that Pascal was still there with a big smile, he was so happy for his best friend and couldn’t help but to cry a bit.

As Rapunzel tried to deepen the kiss, they ran out of air and were forced to separate. It was at this moment that Cassandra realized what just happened: She was dead, she revived and kissed the lost princess of Corona, she might as well still be dead and this was heaven, also... she was still chained.

“Sorry Raps! It wasn’t my intention to...!” She panicked and was reminded once again how bad she is with the whole feelings deal. Rapunzel just let a couple of tears fall from her eyes.  
“I’m just so happy... you are here with me.” The princess said still not being able to process everything that happened since last night. “I thought, I would have never been able to hold you like this again.” She said while still embracing Cassandra.

The older girl couldn’t believe Rapunzel felt like this for her and tried to wipe the princess’ tears. “I don’t deserve you, Raps...”  
“What do you mean?” Rapunzel genuinely wondered why Cassandra would think that.  
“It was my fault that you had to go through all of this...” She said refereeing to what just happened since Eugene was arrested until this very moment.  
“Is not you fault...” She tried to comfort the girl she loved with a smile.  
“It is... because I couldn’t tell you the truth about yourself.” It was now or never. It won’t matter how Rapunzel would react, she has to tell her and embrace herself for any kind of rejection or despise.

“I had my doubts but now I’m sure.” Cassandra locked her eyes with Rapunzel’s and held one of her hands, maybe that will soften the negative reaction that might unleash. “You are the lost Princess of Corona, and if I had told you this sooner, you might have been with your real parents by now instead of having to deal with... this.” Now she was avoiding eye contact, waiting for whatever Rapunzel might throw at her.

“I know.” She replied with confidence.  
“What? Since wh--”  
“Since this morning, I guess.” Interrupted Rapunzel with a quite nervous smile.  
“I just kinda figured it out... some pieces began to make sense for me after being in the kingdom.” Rapunzel held Cassandra’s hand tighter. Just remembering how Gothel reacted at the statement, made her tremble a bit.  
“I’m sorry...” And she meant it, Cassandra felt so guilty for all of this, just hoped that Rapunzel would allow her to escort her to the castle after this, it’s the least she can do. “I should have told you...”

Rapunzel just hugged her once again, which was an odd reaction in Cassandra’s eyes. “You are... not mad? I lied to you...” She wasn’t gonna excuse herself, thinking that she put the girl’s feelings over a truth that might have been impossible to believe would just seem as if she wasn’t sorry at all.  
“I’m just upset, but not mad...” Said Rapunzel in a soft voice. “You are here, you came for me...” she also gave up her life for her. “That’s more than enough.”

Sure, if she just have told her, lots of troubles might have been avoided, but right now she was just glad Cassandra was by her side and that meant a lot already, she loved her and she will forgive her for hiding the truth.

Cassandra could feel the overwhelming warmth of Rapunzel’s body, for the first time in her life, she didn’t minded this closeness, it felt right.

“Thank you for coming for me, Cassandra.” Said the brunette while parting from the embrace but never letting go.  
“Hey, call me Cass.” She replied while looking at Rapunzel’s eyes who were shining with so much love and affection just as much as her own.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until a voice coming from outside could be heard.

“Cassandra, Rapunzel, are you there?!”

It caught Rapunzel off guard... that voice, it just couldn’t be. She stood up and went to look outside the window, the tears in her eyes made their presence once again. “Eugene, You are alive!” Max and Fidella were right next to him as Owl was resting on his shoulder.

Cassandra won’t admit it, but she was relieved as well, Max and Owl might have broke him out of jail, his death sentence won’t come today or at least, that’s what she wanted to believe.

  
“Of course I am! Why would you--” He cut himself from continuing as he saw that the girl in the window wasn’t... Blondie? “Wait, who are you?”  
“It’s me Eugene! Cassandra just cut my hair.” She said with a big warm smile while the tears in her eyes were slowly drying.

“WHA--! Hold on. What did you girls do up there?!” Eugene was in panic, but at least it seemed that both were fine. Cassandra cleared her throat, bringing Rapunzel’s attention to her. She was still chained and the key was no where to be found... probably an old lady took it with her to their doom.

“Eugene, could you come up here and pick a lock? There should be stairs in the back of the tower.” Rapunzel said while pointing with her hand at the back.  
“Seriously, what did you do up there?!” He threw his hands at the air, but he was so relieved. The woman he loved was alive, safe and sound and the lady she came to be fond of was also okay apparently. He did as told and went to the back of the tower.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel turned around to see meet Cassandra’s gaze. “I thought he was...gone.” She said while holding her own arm.  
“Why?” Cassandra wondered what made her think that, there were still parts of the story she didn’t knew. God knows what Gothel did to her last night when she brought her back to the tower.  
“Moth-- ‘ ** **She**** ’... told me that he was hanged for his crimes...”

Well, she wasn’t that wrong, that was going to be his sentence but somehow, Max and Owl were able to bring him here. “It’s okay Raps, he’s here.” She wasn’t going to say she was the one who asked Max to save him.

The steps of Eugene were louder as he got closer and eventually arrived at the top. The first thing he saw was the long locks of brown hair all over the place, the broken mirror and of course, Cassandra chained. “Whoa... what the--”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel ran to hug him, letting all out, she was happy and relieved she was able to hug him and feel his warmth one more time. He was breathing and his heart was beating.

“Gotta say, the drastic haircut suits you... besides. I have a thing for brunettes.” He said while returning the hug, he was also glad. The Stabbington twins were locked up as well and they told him that an ‘old lady’ knew about Rapunzel. He couldn’t imagine what kind of danger Rapunzel might have been in but thank god Cassandra was here to protect her, he might ask about what happened later.

Rapunzel couldn’t hold her excitement, the two persons she felt in love with were alive. She didn’t even gave Eugene time to talk as she kissed him and of course, he didn’t protest, not minding that Cassandra, Pascal and Owl where there.

The action threw Cassandra off. _“Of course... it was obvious, why am I even surprised?”_ She thought while looking away. It felt as if what happened just now was a lie, Rapunzel kissed her, it felt so real and right and yet, now the girl she loved was kissing Eugene. Is this what a broken heart feels like? Was Rapunzel just playing around with them? All she said about Cassandra was a lie? She hates herself for allowing to open her heart to Rapunzel, just... why?

Owl flew right next to Cassandra, almost understanding what his friend was thinking, with a hoot he caught the attention of everyone.  
“Sorry! I just...”  
“No complains here.” Eugene told Rapunzel as he walked towards Cassandra.  
She couldn’t look at his face. He quickly unlocked her, she touched her wrist and stood up. “Thanks.”

As soon as she was free, Rapunzel embraced her once again although this time, Cassandra didn’t returned the hug but once Rapunzel retreated, she kissed her lips once again. The girl was just so happy she didn’t knew what to do at all.

Eugene was the one to be threw off. “Ummm... Rapunzel?” She just kissed him and now she kissed Cassandra, he was more than confused and so was Cassandra.

“Yes?” Said Rapunzel, wondering what the two of them were thinking as she appreciated their confused faces.  
“Oh... nothing, just...” He was trying to find the correct words for explaining this or more like, how to ask her... he didn’t even knew what to ask! What was going on? “You know... people...ummm, usually dates ‘one’ person at a time...?”

Rapunzel was now the one confused. Loving two people was wrong? She loved them both so much, she was glad they are alive. Why should she have to choose between them? How was this wrong at all?

“But... I love you both! Is it, wrong?” She was worried she might have hurt their feelings and didn’t knew what to do now.

Eugene looked at Cassandra, as if asking for her assistance as well. This somehow involved her. “Well... no?” He said, waiting for Cassandra to speak up.

“I think it’s complicated.” Finally said Cassandra. Now she knows that Rapunzel was being honest with her feelings. Is not that she choose Eugene over her but, she choose the both of them. Can’t blame her, she spent her whole life in this tower not knowing a thing about real human contact, and now she encountered two persons she decided to give her love. “Is not your fault... no one can tell the heart how to feel.”

“Yes! That’s right.” Eugene agreed with Cassandra. “Guess that Rapunzel here has a heart big enough to have us both in there.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. “But, can we have this conversation somewhere else with more sunlight?” He pointed at the stairs that would lead them outside, both girls agreed.

Max and Fidella greet them, Rapunzel was excited to see Fidella. “And who is this beautiful girl?” She asked while petting her forehead.  
“Her name is Fidella, she brought me here.” Cassandra said and to quickly avoid whatever ‘feelings’ conversation they might do, she changed the topic.

“Raps, are you ready to meet your parents?  
“Okay, what did I miss here?” Eugene was lost, was Cassandra able to locate the girl’s real parents?  
“Hold your pants Fitzherbert, you are talking to the princess of Corona and you might be very wanted by ****her**** kingdom by now.” She said with a proud smile.  
“Surprise?” Said Rapunzel while moving her hands and Pascal squeaked.  
Eugene held his breath. “And how can you be so sure?” Maybe, dating the very princess was a double-edged blade and he was sweating.

“She had the healing powers of the golden magic flower that saved Queen Arianna and not to mention their resemblance.” Cassandra decided to avoid the kidnapping and the 18 years of absence, Rapunzel didn’t needed that right now.  
“Yeah, okay. That makes sense.” Said Eugene while fear ran through his spine. “I stole... ****your**** crown. Yes, of course.” He had to take a moment to process things.

Both girls looked at him amused by the news. “I kissed... the princess...” His brain stopped working and sighed. “Well, guess it’s the duty of the daughter of the Captain of the Guard to take me under custody, right?” He offered his hands to Cassandra, waiting for her to tie them or something.

“I could do that. Getting ****you**** will definitely get me some points with my dad. I could go through the entrance of the kingdom with Flynn Rider under my custody... that doesn’t sounds bad.”

Rapunzel was about to protest, Cassandra beat her to. “But, it turns out that I don’t see Flynn Rider here. I just see a narcissist dumb goatee face, Eugene Fitzherbert.” She was willing to aid him in avoiding a death sentence just for Rapunzel, if he dies she will be sad, Cassandra knows how that will break her own heart.

Eugene gasped at the generous gesture, surprised by how sincere Cassandra phrased that. “Wow, I don’t know what to say.”  
“Not so fast fancy boots, your life still depends on my dad and on hers.” She said, referring to the King and Queen of Corona.  
Eugene gulped. “Well, I’ll take the risk.”

Rapunzel grabbed their hands, one in each of hers. She loved them and maybe they don’t exactly liked each other but they had one thing in common: they loved her and she hoped they would bond over it. Everything will be fine if Eugene and Cassandra are by her side, that’s what she thought.

“Still, I need to take you to Corona. The kingdom needs to know that you are fine, Raps.” Cassandra strengthen the grip of her hand with Rapunzel’s  
“You okay, Rapunzel?” Eugene asked when the girl in question spaced a bit.  
“It’s just... I think I’m nervous. What if they don’t think I’m their daughter? What if... they don’t love me?” She pulled them both closer to her without letting go off their hands.

“They are good people, Raps. Trust me, they already love you. They have been waiting for you. I know they will accept you and, I won’t leave your side, don’t worry.” Those were some comforting words from Cassandra and they did the trick. Rapunzel was indeed nervous but also excited. She was going to have a real family and if Cassandra is right, they already love her even without having meeting her and Cassandra by her side was reassuring.

Rapunzel let herself lean on Cassandra, feeling the sincere feelings behind her kind words as Eugene looked at them, this was fine. He should be jealous, maybe even hate Cassandra but, he just couldn’t. During their journey together they might had had their differences but somehow, he found himself caring for her. Not at the same extent as Rapunzel, but he wondered if this is what it feels to have a little sister, siblings tend to fight a lot, right? The idea wasn’t bad besides, Rapunzel loved her so she was bound to be important to him as well.

“Don’t know if I will be of any help but, I won’t leave you side either.” Eugene said with a strong voice full of confidence and love.  
“Thank you Cass, Eugene.” Said the brunette and she received a hug from the both of them. She was surrounded by Pascal, Cassandra and Eugene’s warmth and love, she felt so lucky and she was ready to face the world.

“It’s settled then.” Said Cassandra as all of them retreated from the embrace, then she grabbed Fidella’s leash. “Who you wanna ride with, Raps?”  
“Wait, ride?! I’ve never done that before.” She was excited over the idea of trying something new but also a bit scared.  
“That’s why I’m asking, you wanna go with Max or Fidella?”  
“Hold on, I thought you were asking about us, not the horses!” Eugene retorted, indignant that a horse might beat him. He was going to ride Max since he already let him, and since Cassandra brought the other one with her, she was going to ride Fidella.

Rapunzel and Cassandra laughed at the poor man. It was a hard decision for Rapunzel but, since Max knew her already, she might go with him. “Well, I’m already fond of Max, can I go with you?” She asked to the white horse who replied with a very happy neigh, he already loved her too. “Thank you!” She said while hugging him. Pascal might have been a bit nervous but soon Max let him hop on his head and the chameleon enjoyed the new view he got. They were gonna be best friends soon.

Eugene got on Max first so he could help Rapunzel from there, Cassandra helped her by using her hands as step for the princess while Eugene held her so she won’t fall.  
Both succeed on getting Rapunzel on Max, right in front of Eugene who was careful to hold her tight. Meanwhile, Cassandra hopped on Fidella, not before spotting a cloak right at the bottom of the tower.

It belonged to the woman who stabbed her and who kept Rapunzel locked up for so many years and yet, something at the bottom of her head was telling her that she had already meet that woman before today. _“Whatever, she’s gone and won’t be able to hurt her ever again.”_ She thought just as she followed the pace Eugene and Max were going.

“Hey Cass, why don’t you lead the way?” Said Eugene, who called her like that since he listened Rapunzel do it too.  
“Okay then.” Apparently, Cassandra didn’t minded being called ‘Cass’ by Eugene, that or she was still focusing on old memories, trying to recall the old woman face in case she actually knew her before.

They decided to go slow, Rapunzel might lose her balance if they galloped. Cassandra tried ignore that voice in her head that was telling her to try and remember the woman, it was useless anyway. Instead, she will focus on how to explain about Rapunzel and Eugene once they get back to the kingdom. She will have to apologize with her dad as well, and with old Lady Crowley... the next days will be a lot of hard work for her but everything will be worth it if Rapunzel will be safe and sound with her family.

As for Rapunzel, her mind drifted to all kind of scenarios with her parents. She knew how they looked like thanks to the paintings and images of them in the kingdom, and what she will say once she meets them? Cassandra and Eugene assured to not leave her side and she trusted them but, will that be enough to have the courage to talk to her real parents?

She realized that the path she had to walk up to this moment, was filled with more rigors than happiness, but it was fine because her loved ones will be right next to her from now on, sharing the same air, connected by the sky and maybe even sharing the same fate.

Only god knows what awaits for the three of them tomorrow but for now, the promise of walking together the road to the future was enough for Rapunzel and the promise of a loving family was what she needed the most. For sure, her real parents, Eugene and Cassandra will be able to fill that role for her.

Now they just had to enjoy on the scenery that the morning forest had to offer, they will be arriving at Corona very soon.


	10. The "I love you" that I felt with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider this the last chapter but I have a couple more. I just felt like I needed to “tie” some plots but just as I’m not good at beginning stories, I’m not good at finishing them, huhehe  
> This title was also inspired by lyrics from the song “Nakanai nakanai” (I won’t cry) by Tae Hanazono and Rei Wakana from the “BanG Dream!” franchise :3c and it’s addressed from Rapunzel to not just to Eugene and Cassandra, but also her parents uwu  
> Also, I’m sure I didn’t do any justice to the iconic reunion of Raps with her parents, so please picture the movie instead xD

“There he was, your father with two guards, dragging me straight to my doom outside the dungeons, I was barely able to accept the fact that I would never see you both again.” Eugene was telling them how he got out of jail.

“That’s when I saw a ceramic unicorn.”  
“Like the ones Vladimir collects?” Rapunzel asked, very inverted in the story.  
“That was his name? Well, whatever. The point is that, when we were about to cross the door that lead to the main hallway, all the exits were abruptly closed!” He tried to make it sound very interesting, Cassandra wasn’t that impressed but gotta admit that, she was curious how he was able to escape her father’s claws.

“The Cap demanded for the door to be open, but that shorty bearded guy asked for a password! The Cap face was hilarious. Then the other two guards were abducted without the Cap noticing, I was still handcuffed tho.”

The story wasn’t progressing to the important parts that Cassandra wanted to know. If she was gonna try to cover for him, she needs the most info she can get about his jail break. “Just, tell us how exactly you got out out there!” Cassandra demanded.  
“Oh c’mon, it’s actually a quite funny story, but if you insists...” He sighed, he was gonna add a couple of fillers here and there to make it sound more dramatic but okay.

“I was catapulted over the walls by the thugs until I landed on Max and your Owl was on my head.”

“That actually sounds dangerous, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked.

“As you can see, sunshine! I’m totally fine, there is nothing that Flynn-- ehem-- Eugene Fitzherbert can’t do, have I ever told you I’m a master in gymnastics?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but at least now she knows how Max and Owl helped. Although she didn’t doubted his skills, after all, he was able to steal the crown by getting on the roof of the castle.

Soon, the kingdom was visible for the group. The view was the same as yesterday but the feelings they were carrying are now different.

Cassandra will have to affront all the rules she broke, the treason she committed and the duties she ditched in the past few days but most importantly, she will have to face her father and hope that somehow, he will listen.

Eugene will have to affront the fact that he committed so many crimes worth his execution but upon meeting Rapunzel and Cassandra, he was determinate to change his doings and walk the right path beside those girls, the question was if he will be given that opportunity of taking responsibility and do the right thing without dying.

Rapunzel was not longer the girl trapped in the tower, she will have to affront the fact that she is a princess and there will be lots of things to learn, along with a whole world to see and that the abusive person she considered her mother was nothing but a selfish kidnapper. She had a real family and she will learn to love them.

But the most important change from yesterday, was that Rapunzel embraced the love she felt for Eugene and Cassandra just as much as they embraced their own love for Rapunzel. People say that you don’t know what you have once you lose it and Rapunzel had to learn that in the hard way and very fast. She saw Cassandra die right before her eyes and Eugene might have been hanged that morning. In a sense, she lose the both of them in the same day but the universe decided that their tangled fates still had a long way and couldn’t end here.

They were at the bridge, ready to go straight into the kingdom.

“If we encounter guards, don’t run and don’t panic. I’ll handle it.” Said Cassandra with a confidence she wished she actually had. Not just she had a criminal who escaped his sentence but also, she practically took Fidella without permission and she was already labeled as ‘traitor’ by her own father.  
“Okay!” Both Eugene and Rapunzel replied, they trusted her.

With deep breathes, they went forward with the castle as their destination.

It was strange that they didn’t encountered guards in the main street that lead straight into the castle, then they heard people gossiping about the whole Royal Guard being at the east forest trying to purse Flynn Rider, of course it was an exaggeration, there were still plenty of guards left in the kingdom who in fact, were dealing with the thugs that helped in the jail break. Eugene thought it was prudent to at least try to hide his face once they reach the castle.

At the main entrance that leads to the courtyard, there were two guards, for Cassandra’s luck, they were Stan and Pete. At least she will be able to make some sense into these guys. Eugene opted to partially hide behind Rapunzel with not so much success but with Pete and Stan, it worked.

“Cassandra, we thought you would never come back!” Said Stan with a bit of euphoria.  
“We are so glad...” Sniff “You are here!” Pete was at the verge of tears but was able to hold it.  
“Sorry about last night... do you think you could get Nigel to deliver a message to King Frederic and Queen Arianna?” Cassandra asked as she got off Fidella.

Both guards exchanged confused looks. “You are not thinking on... resigning, are you?” Stan asked.  
“What? N--no!” She said annoyed. She knew she had to apologize for lots of things by now but she wasn’t one to run away, not at least when she knew she did the right thing and had a way to prove it. “It’s about something else.” She helped Rapunzel to get off Max, leaving Eugene exposed but the two guards payed more attention to the brunette. Eugene took this chance to hide behind Maximus.  
“Oh! Who is your friend? She’s cute.” Said Pete while putting aside his halberd.  
Rapunzel was about to introduce herself given the fact that they weren’t in an ‘hostile’ mood but Cassandra put a finger over her mouth.

“She’s someone very important for the kingdom and your majesties. Please, get Nigel. I need to talk to him.” She new the protocols, no one could get near the King or Queen without a previous appointment. In normal conditions, she could get in as she was a handmaiden, but her current condition wasn’t that so, asking Nigel seemed like the most polite way.

Pete and Stan were confused, but judging by Cassandra’s tone of voice, she means business so Pete rushed to find him. Cassandra let out a relieved sigh, now the issue was with Nigel. “Can we get in, Stan?” She meant as if they could go to the courtyard and so he let them in, not even noticing Eugene behind Max.

“Max, keep this guy hidden.” Cassandra asked the horse as they walked into the courtyard. “If Nigel sees you, it’s over.” Eugene wondered why but... “Okay, you are the boss, _for now_.”

“Raps, you will have to come with me.” She said while grabbing her hand.  
“I trust you, Cass.” Rapunzel replied as she followed her to the ramp that will lead to the main door of the castle and waited for Nigel right there.

“Nigel is the royal advisor, if we can get his good eyes on you, then we are safe and you will be able to meet your parents.” Rapunzel was a bit nervous by now, which Cassandra noticed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Cass, they are expecting a blond girl, and look at my hair... what if they think I’m not the one?” A sting of guilt pierced Cassandra. For years she was able to cut her own hair and it was just fine, but she did it with actual scissors. In the sprout of the moment, she had to cut Rapunzel’s hair with a knife plus she herself was dying in the process

In her eyes, Rapunzel will be beautiful no matter what, but with such a drastic hair cut and a different color, Cassandra could see what the girl was panicking about.  
“Look Raps, I know I wasn’t able to do a good job with your hair back there, in my defense, I was dying and wasn’t able to grab it in a better angle but trust me, they will know it’s you.” She said trying to ease the poor girl anxiety.  
“If you say so...” But she wouldn’t believe it until it happen.

Their conversation was interrupted by a furious Nigel coming out from the Castle with Pete right by his side.

“What’s the meaning of this, young lady?!” Nigel screamed.  
“Ummm--” He didn’t even gave Cassandra a chance to talk before he basically spitted his words.  
“You ditch your handmaiden duties right during the lantern festival preparations leaving us short of hands AND not to mention that you were spotted helping the very same criminal that stole the lost princess’ crown, plus you came in the middle of the night to steal a horse to then come back as if all of that never happened?! What do you have to say in your defense?” He was very mad and apparently, castle rumors did fly, now everyone knows what she did but whatever.

“I brought the lost princess.” She was calm and with the determination to prove that she wasn’t joking.  
“What?! Do you really expect me to believe that after 18 years, she is still ali--!”  
Cassandra lose her cool and didn’t even allowed the man to finish. “Don’t you ****dare...****! She’s right ****here****!” She took Rapunzel and embraced her as if Nigel words would take away the life of the princess.

Eugene could listen the discussion and wanted to jump right in, he was also offended by the fact that this Nigel guy would dare to say Rapunzel is dead when she’s right there but Max stopped him from going up there.

Pete and Nigel stared at both girls, they were used to Cassandra not being ‘polite’ when she’s mad but their attention shifted to the brunette girl, who was confused and almost offended at the statement done by Nigel. She wanted them to believe in Cassandra so, she wondered why this man was acting like that.

The silence put a heavy atmosphere around them but the more Nigel stared at the girl, the more she looked like her majesty Queen Arianna, overall those green eyes.

“How can you be so sure she’s the princess?” He asked Cassandra, he needed more proof than her eyes.

She didn’t wanted to go into details because that would mean mentioning the woman that kidnapped her 18 years ago but she made what she could. “Her name is Rapunzel, her hair inherited the magic of the golden flower although, I cut it so... the magic is no more but I swear, it’s her!” She was practically begging for them to believe her, she wanted the girl she loved to meet the real loving family she should have had if it weren’t for that witch, is never too late to have a genuine happiness and Rapunzel was getting that today or else.

Nigel kept silent for a minute, admiring the beauty of the girl. Indeed, the resemblance with Queen Arianna was amazing. “Very well, I’ll inform King Frederic and Queen Arianna.” He said with a mix of happiness, confusion and hope. The whole kingdom were still waiting for the lost princess to come back. Some lose hope, others refused to give up, others tried to be ‘realistic’, Nigel was one of those but maybe, miracles did existed.

“Thank you so much!” Said Cassandra with a bow so deep she could almost touch her knees with her nose.  
“Thank you sir!” Rapunzel joined Cassandra. Her sweet voice was all Nigel needed to rush into the castle with Pete and inform about this miracle.  
“Eugene, come up here!” Cassandra rushed him, it was now the time to explain to their majesties about their whole situation, after all, Eugene also helped in ‘finding’ Rapunzel. There had to be a way to let him live, maybe not forgiven for his crimes but at least, he could pay for it by working or something. They had to let him live.

Eugene rushed to join them. “I thought you forgot about me.”  
“You heard Nigel, he is not a fan of yours Fitzherbert.”  
“Yeah yeah. So, what now?” He asked, wondering what he should do.  
“For now, let’s just wait.” She said while grabbing Rapunzel’s shaky hand who was getting more and more nervous, Eugene noticed it as well and held her free hand. With the ones she loves by her side, she will be able of anything.

The doors of the castle opened again, this time the King and Queen of Corona came through it.

The trio stared at them, Cassandra did a bow and urged Eugene to do so as well. Rapunzel couldn’t stop looking at those persons that were her parents.

Queen Arianna was the one who walked towards Rapunzel, words weren’t needed as the girl also moved forward a bit. King Frederic was right behind his wife.

The Queen gently cupped the girl’s face maintaining a fair distance between them, staring at her with the eyes only a loving mother could offer, it was her... Her little precious baby was now a young lady, but was still her.

Tears began to form in the Queen’s eyes, letting out a sigh of happiness and soon, from Rapunzel’s eyes tears were falling. She didn’t even needed to ask the Queen if she knew she was her daughter, without words they just knew because it felt right.

Queen Arianna embraced Rapunzel with all her body, not being able to believe that her daughter was finally home as her tears felt into Rapunzel’s shoulder. The brunette returned the hug with all her heart as her own tears were on the Queen’s chest, neither of them were able to contain the tears of happiness and the warm embrace was all they needed, they were fine and finally together. Neither of them refused to let go, they will remain like this as long as they need.

Rapunzel opened her eyes to see that King Frederic, her father was also crying, he just couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream, his little princess was right there, his daughter was in his wife’s embrace. He just had to confirm this was reality, as his own tears felt from his face, he hurried to join in the embrace, holding tightly the young girl along with his wife. This was real and they were here. Rapunzel was home.

The royal family refused to let go and soon they were enjoying their company in the floor, the three of them didn’t needed to talk, this was okay, this was right and it was real. The sobs were still there, but these tears weren’t the same tears of sadness as they have been for the last 18 years, these were tears of happiness and relief.  
The storm of emotions they were having right now is impossible to explain but with just one word, ****love.****

Eugene and Cassandra didn’t say anything, they just admired this beautiful and heartwarming reunion. Rapunzel finally has what she deserves, the love and warmth of a real family and that was enough for them.

The two exchanged looks and agreed that they might need more than a few minutes for themselves so they proceed to walk away but were stopped by Queen Arianna who extended her hand at them which confused Eugene and Cassandra and with a little bit of hesitation, they accepted to shake her ‘royal’ hand. Eugene was the first one to shake and without a warning he was dragged into the embrace with no time to protest and in the process, he accidentally also grabbed Cassandra who joined the embrace as well, the five of them enjoyed this moment.

At last, the lost princess of Corona was home and she was lucky enough to have not just loving and understanding parents, but also two special persons that loved her with all their heart.

Rapunzel, for the first time in her life felt true love and received that same love from those who treasure the most. Her heart was filled with different kinds of “I love you” and she was fine with it, she was fine.


	11. Let’s go, right ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have no idea how to end stories :3c that’s why I suggested the previous one to be the “final” one but, I tried anyway, it has an “important” plot that can lead to the series so, you have been warned uwu  
> The title was inspired by Ayumi Miyazaki’s “Sono saki e”

Soon, the news of the lost princess Rapunzel arrival was in the mouth of all the Corona citizens right after Cassandra and Eugene brought her a couple of hours ago.  
The maids in the castle were so busy making an special welcome banquet for the girl and Cassandra wondered if she had the right to help? What was she even now?

It didn’t took long for Rapunzel to ask for her parents to forgive Eugene’s life, Cassandra helped her to explain and Eugene was willing to accept whatever punishment in order to atone for his crimes and so, both the King and Queen allowed Eugene to stay in the castle as long as he obeyed the punishment the Captain of the Guard and they might have for him.

Eugene was put under custody, locked in a guarded room for the meantime, he had to prove he was now trustworthy so he couldn’t protest, at least the bed was way more comfortable than the dungeon! Even Cassandra told Owl to make him some company.

Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra were left alone in the throne room, Rapunzel’s parents knew this reunion might be overwhelming for the girl and also for them as well so they gave her some space, promising to join later during the banquet. All of them needed time to process what just happened and they will have all the time in the world from now on.

“I told you everything was going to be fine.” Said Cassandra while putting her hand on the princess’ shoulder.  
“Thank you for being there. Guess my nerves were useless after all.” She was still shaken, it felt like a dream. She had loving parents, and she was going to live in a castle! “Honestly, I feel like I could get lost here.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to.”  
“And you will be here, with me?” Rapunzel asked while holding both of Cassandra’s hands.  
“I don’t know...” She didn’t wanted to lie. She still had to answer for the treason she committed. Death wasn’t an option, that’s for sure, after all Eugene was forgiven upon Rapunzel’s request so she trusted the girl she loves with her life but as for the punishment, that was a different story. “I will have to go to where I’m ordered to.”

Before Rapunzel could even protest, a guard came into the room.

“Cassandra, the Captain wishes to speak with you.”

There it is, maybe tomorrow she will be going to a convent and today will be the last time she sees Rapunzel. The woman who was terrible with feelings, wasn’t able to convey what she really wanted to say.

“I’ll see you later, Raps.” ‘I love you’ is what she would have said, due the fear of never see her again.  
“I’ll be right here, Cass.” Said the princess while giving a soft kiss in her loved one’s cheek. Cassandra departed with the guard who will escort her with the Captain, her father.

Some maids passed by, Cassandra assumed they were going to get Rapunzel, she just prayed for the experience to not be overwhelming for her.  
The way to the strategy room was short and as soon they reached the door, the guard retired. Cassandra will have to knock herself.

“Just breathe.” She whispered to herself, trying to control her heart beat and closed her eyes. After a deep breath, she knocked the door.  
“Come in!” She could hear the voice of her father at the other side of the door and proceeded to open it.  
“Cassandra...” The Captain was at loss, he didn’t knew where to begin with and his daughter took the initiative.

“Dad, I’m sorry I disappointed you.” She said with a deep bow, avoiding eye contact. She just wasn’t ready at all.  
The Captain took off his helmet and set it aside in the table he was working on as he stood up in front of Cassandra.  
“No... it is ****I**** who should offer ****you**** an apology.” Cassandra was so surprised that she immediately raised her head to look at him. “I took my frustrations with you and, might have said things that... were out of place...” He was struggling choosing the right words.  
“I should have known better. You never act without having a very good reason, and I refused to listen. I’m sorry, Cassandra. I should have trusted you.”

“It’s also my fault, dad. For acting in the shadows. I’m sorry.” She said trying to ease her father’s guilt.  
“You’ve proven that your spirit is strong and willing to help those in need. You trusted your own judgment and it lead you to were you had to be to save the princess. You knew how to follow your heart.” No one knew the full story yet, but the fact that it was her and Eugene the ones to escort Rapunzel to the kingdom was a very obvious statement.

“I just had luck, it’s not a big deal...” She wasn’t lying, she acted on her very own selfish wishes and partially ‘used’ Eugene and Rapunzel for her own benefit.  
“Nothing has to do with luck, your skills were what allowed princess Rapunzel to be here.” He was praising her although, he still had to know that his daughter had to die to save her. “So, upon Queen Arianna recommendation, I am now offering you a place in the Royal Guard of Corona.”

Cassandra kept silent for a moment, processing what she was just told. “Really?”  
“Yes, you are ready and I trust you will do a great job.” Her dad said while resting his hand in her shoulder. Cassandra was trying to find the right words.  
“You know dad... I would have accepted that position immediately if you had asked me that three days ago. This is all I ever wanted, to be like you and serve my kingdom as a guard. To make you proud but, I’m afraid I will have to decline the offer.” There wasn’t hesitation in her words, she was so sure and her confidence was evident in her voice and body language.

The answer caught the Captain off guard. “What made you change your mind?” He was curious. His daughter would often complain about how he wouldn’t let her join the guard sooner, she was always asking for a chance and she worked hard for it.

“Rapunzel did.” Her eyes were full of love, just thinking about the princess made her heart melt. “Seeing her experience the world for the first time, made me realize that there are still lots of things I should learn and she showed me sides of myself I refused to acknowledge. I feel like, being with her will help me grow as a person and as a warrior, I also want to help her as much as I can. Besides, she will need someone to teach her the ways of being a princess and about living in society...” She was trying to imply that she wanted to be the one.

“Well, turning down this offer does not suit very well for a future soldier. But as your dad, I’m proud of you.” He embraced her in a tight hug.  
“I love you dad.” Cassandra held him closer, relieved that she was forgiven and that he still cared for her. They didn’t had blood ties, but when it comes to a real family, only love is what matters.  
“I love you too.” He replied, everything was fine and he knew that her relationship with the princess will be essential in the future of the kingdom. He had faith that Cassandra will succeed him someday as Captain and thus, she will be the one to work with the future Queen and he trusted that his daughter will surpass him.

“That said... if you happen to be short of hands and need an extra guard...” She wasn’t sure how to exactly ask but hopefully he would understand.  
“Of course. I will always have a place saved for you, although you will need to apologize to miss Crowley for the last days and make up for it.” He said, reminding her that she had a lot of work to catch up with.  
“Sure dad, I will.” The hard work will be worth it.  
“And I will be sure to recommend you to Queen Arianna as the princess’ Lady in Waiting. If she feels comfortable with the idea, I know you will be able to aid the princess, as you said, she will need help.”

In the past, she would have a clear despite with the idea. A Lady in Waiting had more responsibilities than a regular handmaiden and will reduce her free time to train, but it was Rapunzel they were talking about. She is sure that the girl she loves will appreciate the idea and who knows, maybe the time they will have to spent together won’t feel as ‘work’ if she’s with her.

“Thank you dad, I will do my best. Which reminds me... she might be overwhelmed right now all alone by herself in this big castle with no one she knows...”  
“All right, you may go. Tomorrow you will have to fill on the duties you missed, don’t forget.”

Giving a quick hug to her dad, she went outside the room and closed the door.  
With some breathing, she made sure she was living the moment right now. She was expecting to be doing her bags and be sent to a convent but instead, not only her dad but also the Queen herself recognized her talent and hard work. Things will be fine and for once, tomorrow didn’t sounded like a bad thing.

Even when Cassandra wasn’t tasked with aiding the princess, she did it for the whole day, making sure no one will pressure the girl, who was trying to assimilate seeing new faces that will be part of her new daily routine. Cassandra had to introduce Rapunzel to most of the staff in the castle they had encountered.  
Nigel was the first to formally introduce himself and apologized for earlier. Since Rapunzel might be tired, he offer to escort her to her room that was designated for her since she was a baby and of course, Cassandra refused to leave her side upon request of the brunette princess.

Even when no one was ‘living’ there, it was very clean. Rapunzel enjoyed the view from her balcony and how big it was! Cassandra couldn’t help but smile.

The day quickly ended, it was even hard to tell how much happened in that single day. Eugene was still locked in a room and tomorrow he will be set free with the condition of being watched at all times. He will have to work hard if he wants to be by Rapunzel’s side.

Rapunzel had to ask Cassandra to spent the night with her since this will be her first time sleeping in such a big place alone and not to mention all she went through, it was obvious she would expect nightmares even when everything was so perfect right now but with Cassandra there, she slept better than any other night of her life.

The next day was overwhelming! The whole kingdom began to party at the return of the lost princess who didn’t minded to join the celebration which lasted for almost a week. People were having troubles remembering what exactly happened those days but it wasn’t a big deal. The important issue was that at last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for.

Rapunzel immediately won the heart of the kingdom, she was loved by everyone and soon, she forgot the nightmare that was being trapped in that tower. Eugene and Cassandra were by her side and she was getting to know her parents. Yes, it was awkward at first but with time and a whole bunch of love, they will understand each other.

As the Captain promised, he recommended Cassandra to be the princess’ Lady in Waiting, Rapunzel didn’t had to think it twice and gladly asked for that to be a reality. As for Eugene, he was accepted to live in the castle after proving to be trustworthy although, the Captain wasn’t that comfortable with the decision but Cassandra eased his mind by making the promise to ‘watch Rider at all times’.

Days passed faster and faster and everyday was a new adventure for Rapunzel, she was enjoying this new life and soon, she was able to open up to her parents who also worked hard so Rapunzel would feel welcomed and loved.

Being a princess wasn’t easy, so many rules and etiquette! But she put her heart on everything. With Cassandra teaching her all she needs to know, Eugene providing support and her parents being patient with her, she was fine.

Although, Rapunzel being in love with two persons at the same time wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ for the world, it began to be normal for the trio and decided that they didn’t needed a label for the relationship they had, Rapunzel loved Eugene and Cassandra, those two loved Rapunzel so, what could go wrong? Yes, we know Eugene and Cassandra constantly fight, but they never do it over who Rapunzel loves the most. At some point, their mutual presence became something they treasure and the most natural thing in the world but is not like they will admit it out loud.

Who knows what will bring tomorrow’s world but what they know is that they will be facing it together. Rapunzel still has a long way to go and she will be queen one day but until then, she will do her best and focus on the ‘present’ that she is living with her loved ones.

“Like this?” Rapunzel asked, she was trying to get the appropriate way of sitting down as ‘royalty’ would do.  
“Yeah, looks good. Guess that’s all for now.” Said Cassandra, after a long study session of etiquette and greetings in the princess’ room.  
“Ufff, this is complicated, I didn’t knew so many things were needed to just sit down properly!” Pascal who was in a table next to them, squeaked in agreement. This rules were boring to him.  
“You will get the hang of it soon, just try for that to happen before your official coronation as princess.”

“Well, she still has time, right?” Said Eugene who was sitting behind them.  
“About four months or so.” Replied Cassandra while she was gathering all the books and scrolls they just used. “You sure you can keep up the pace, Raps?”  
“I have to try, I know this is very important for dad and mom. I’m counting on you Cass!” She was very optimistic even when her head was so confused over the things she has been learning during past weeks.

“Sure thing.” Replied Cassandra, the woman who was dissatisfied with her station, eagerly asking her father to let her join the guard, but meeting Rapunzel made everything worth it. Maybe she still hates laundry duty and sewing , but at least she’s spending time with the girl she loves and she basically got a special place in the guard, it’s just that her Lady in Waiting duties came first.

This big change in Rapunzel’s life wasn’t bad and she was looking forward to see what will happen tomorrow.

“Hey, guys... I love you both.” Said the princess while delivering sweet kisses to both Eugene and Cassandra who reciprocate with a big and warm hug.

This was right and maybe the world wasn’t ready to accept this kind of love, but the world loved Rapunzel so, everything will be fine.


	12. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: «Rapunzel and the Great Tree» Cassunzel flashback but adapted to this timeline (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like I could work on this one :3  
> Enjoy the Cassunzel you know but with a “twist” that I hope you will appreciate m(_ _)m

“This is amazing!” Screamed Rapunzel in excitement.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet, Raps. This is just the east wing.” Said Cassandra while helping Rapunzel carry a little bit of ‘many’ books.  
“I still can’t get over that library. Are you sure that I can go anytime I want?” She asked while also carrying books by her own and with Pascal resting in her head.  
“You are the princess, you can do whatever you want.” Replied Cassandra, reminding the girl she loves that no one will boss her around like Gothel anymore. “Although...”  
“Yes yes I know. I can’t go on taking someone else stuff, it’s rude. Sorry.”

More than once, Rapunzel found herself ‘borrowing’ personal items from the castle staff and even from her parents. For so many years she was alone in a tower so she came used to the fact that everything in there, was hers to use.

They reached Rapunzel’s room, Cassandra opened the door for her. “And also, you don’t need to collect ‘everything’ you know. Soon you will run out of space in your room.” She said while checking the new additions to the princess’ room and leaving the books on a table nearby the door.  
“I can’t help it. It’s all so new!” Said Rapunzel excusing her new ‘hobby’ as Pascal hopped into the bed.  
“That’s why I got you something you might find... useful.” She presented a tiny turquoise bag to Rapunzel which caused the princess to gasp in excitement and happiness, throwing the books she was just carrying to the air for those to later fall on the floor and even one felt on poor Pascal.

“Oh my gosh, Cass!!” She ran towards her loved one. “Thank you, I ****love it**** ” She immediately grabbed the bag from Cassandra’s hands and embraced it.  
“This is so thoughtful!” She was inspecting the item that was now in her own hands. “Look at it! I can put all kinds of things inside it. Books and fruits, paint supplies, seashells!” She was very excited which helped Cassandra to be reminded once again another reason of why she loves this girl.

“Yeah, you can put whatever you want in it.” She said smiling at the princess. She was glad something so common and simple was such a big deal for her even when she herself had a hard time picking one that thought Rapunzel might love.  
“Thank you so much Cass!” She was already hugging Cassandra. Before, she might have been mad but ever since meeting Rapunzel, she found herself liking the closeness they shared, and ****only**** with Rapunzel so, it even became an habit for them: if Rapunzel hugs her when both are standing, Cassandra will pick her up and spin around with her in arms, it was a silent agreement but neither complained so, the routine stayed.

“I know it’s not easy to take care of me, I’m really grateful you are here by my side to help me adjust and show me all kind of things in the castle.” Said Rapunzel once her feet were on the floor again.  
“Yeah, you are right. Is not easy to stop you from wanting to paint on the armors displayed in the halls, overall when you see me with those eyes.” Said Cassandra joking about a few ‘incidents’. “But, is not that hard, really. Just wish I could get you to wear shoes.” She poked the princess’ nose when she finished talking.

“Nope, never. Shoes are like a ‘prison’ for the feet.” Said Rapunzel proudly which caused Cassandra to chuckle. “But really, thank you. I am so so lucky to have you and I trust you so much so, I’m counting on you to stop me from doing ‘not princess’ing’ stuff.” Her eyes were full of love and compassion that melted Cassandra’s heart.  
“At your service, _your highness_ ” Cassandra said with a curtsy, knowing that her cute princess wasn’t used to be addressed like that yet.  
“Oh no, Cass! Don’t call me that.” Rapunzel wasn’t mad, she was just teasing her.

They both laughed for a while and decided to take a little rest. For the past few days, Cassandra has been giving Rapunzel a tour through all the castle and they weren’t done yet! After the tour, will begin the real job of teaching Rapunzel how to be a princess and maybe... sneak out a couple of times.


	13. Afterword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is not a chapter. Just my final comments on this so, you are free to skip this :3

Hi there! neorukix here~

Not gonna lie, been ****years**** since I last wrote a full fic, I’ve been writing like memos and random notes on AUs for other fandoms like Digimon, but I never showed those so, this “Tangled AU” is my kinda official new fic since... 2014??? and I don’t even want to read again that Gintama fic I have posted in this account, I’m pretty sure my English was soooooo terrible that I don’t have the will power to fix orz

Anyway, as for why I decided to write something long for a “returning to write” thing? A Sunday a few weeks (month???) ago, there was a Disney Princess marathon on the TV and Tangled was included in it, so a friend who knows I love Cass and the OT3 in general asked me to try and do a comic for an AU with Cass. I’ve seen people doing the “Cassandra arrived to the tower before Eugene” AUs and fics, but not sure if I ever saw one with the OT3 so, I decided to give it a shot although, doing a comic was out of question, I never finish them :3c

Doing a fic was “faster” at least for me, I type quite fast in the keyboard buuuuuut my writing skills were the problem plus, I challenged myself into writing it in English when my mother language is Spanish. I could even consider translating it into Spanish but I don’t make promises~

So, rewatching Tangled that Sunday and my friend was the thing that inspired me to begin this “trip”. I know I leave things unfinished so I rushed myself into writing everyday until I finished it and who knows, it worked! Plus I didn’t really needed to think that deep into the “plot” even when I had to fill gaps.

You might have noticed that I avoided writing some plots from the movie and overall the “New Dream” moments, that’s because we already knew how they relationship developed and what I wanted to do here was to try and explore Cass and I want to apologize if I made any of them “out of charater”, let me remind you that I haven’t written a fic since 2014 so, go easy on me, I’ll accept constructive criticism. God, I won’t even mind if someone wants to try and “fix” my fic or more like, I would be delighted if people gets inspired by this thing and try to do their own.

Also, if you came here from my social media/because you saw my cover, thank you! I won’t mind giving a shot at illustrating a few scenes (although I might avoid backgrounds xD) that you guys suggest! Or if you do an illustration of my fic (idk, everything is possible???) please, show it to me!! I would be so damn happy if that ever happen!!

Okay, I went on too long on this. I actually had fun writing this but I won’t promise continuing this BUT if you had to ask me “how this affects the series?” then I will say:

Cassandra still betrays Rapunzel in “Destinies Collide”, the series plot will be mostly the same (add more gay) but the reason for Cassandra to take the moonstone won’t be for “Gothel chose you over me”, will be a “It’s my fault that my horrible mother kidnapped you and if I hadn’t called for her back then, we would have been together and I might have been able to protect you” PLUS the manipulation Zhan Tiri will use might be “The moonstone will kill your precious princess so you gotta save her, that way she will recognize you more than anyone and people will remember you as the one who saved the princess from dead” or something like that.

So, at the end, this new “Cassandra” I created in this AU will have the problem of making her life be about being with Rapunzel, devoting her own life to Rapunzel 24/7, feeling like she owns her life for bringing her back to life when “her own mother” stabbed her and being a bit “overprotective” because that’s how she will show Rapunzel that she loves her. She will leave Corona like in the series once she realizes that her life doesn’t have to be all about Rapunzel, but she can be her own person, that “there is more in her” which lead to an actual kiss in the “I love you” scene huhehe, with the promise of coming back of course, because they are still in love and gay huhehe so, who wants to give it a shot at this series AU? :3c No one? Okay, that’s cool I mean, I won’t do it either because I can only draw, not write uwu

Anyway, I fuckin tried, bye~


End file.
